Un Coeur qui tremble
by Skippy1701
Summary: Je suis passé de : Je la hais, je veux quelle paie à je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle...c'est pathétique ! Merci à ma Beta, j'ai finis ce texte malgré ma blessure, mais désolé il va falloir patienter pour le reste, je reviens vite, promis. Clexa


**Un c****œur qui tremble**

**POV Clarke :**

_Trois ans d__'__enqu__ête qui se termine enfin, 36 mois à pourchasser celle qui m'a tout pris. 156 semaines à ne vivre que pour __ç__a, 1095 jours à ne respirer que pour ma vengeance. 26280 heures que tu es parti, mais aujourd__'__hui c__'__est enfin finis. Je regarde celle qui se fait__ appeler Heda __être emmenée par mes collègues et m__'__assois sur le capot de ma voiture en soupirant, et maintenant quoi__ ? _

_**Raven**____**: Blondie, blondie**__**,**__** tu m'**__**entends**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Quoi ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Bon sang**__**,**__** ç**__**a te tuerais de me dire que tu vas bien**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais bien, quelques tirs échangés mais elle était**__** coinc**__**ée et elle le savait.**_

_**Raven**____**: Tu te sens comment**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Etrangement zen, c**__**'**__**est enfin finis.**_

_**Raven**____**: Ouai**__**s, les gars veulent fê**__**te**__**r**__** ça au bar.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je passerai.**_

_**Raven**__** : M**__**o**__**uai**__**s**__**, embrasse**__**-la pour moi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Promis, mais je passerai, alors garde-moi un verre.**_

_**Raven**____**: Toujours, tu es sû**__**r**__**e**__** que **__**ç**__**a va ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non, mais demain est un autre jour.**_

_Je coupe la communication et débranche mon oreillette. Je rentre chez moi et après une longue douche brulante je rejoins l__'hô__pital où__ ma m__è__re m'__accueille d__'__un sourire triste._

_**Abby : Lincoln m'a appel**__**é**__**, **__**ç**__**a va ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ne sais pas, comment elle va**__** ?**_

_**Abby : Clarke **__**ç**__**a fait un an maintenant, tu dois envisager la possibilité qu**__**'**__**elle ne se réveille pas.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ne veux pas entendre **__**ç**__**a, Madi est forte, elle va se r**__**éveiller, elle a juste besoin d**__**'**__**un peu de temps pour se remettre c**__**'**__**est tout.**_

_**Abby **__**: D**__**'**__**accord, ne reste pas toute la nuit, tu dois dormir aussi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Promis, embrasse Marcus pour moi.**_

_**Abby **__**: Et si tu venais manger à la maison demain, tu en dis quoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ne...**_

_Voyant son air triste je souffle et approuve d__'__un signe de tête, ce simple geste semble lui redonner le sourire et elle s__'__en va. Je rentre dans la chambre de ma fille et lui embrasse le front tendrement._

_**Clarke **__**: Bonjour ma puce, ça y est,**__** j'ai attrap**__**é la méchante, tout est fini, tu n**__**'**__**a plus à avoir peur maintenant. Avec marraine et parrain on va fê**__**ter **__**ç**__**a, ils te font de gros bisous, tonton Linc, tata Luna aussi et le reste de mon équipe. Il ne reste plus que tu te réveilles et tout sera parfait, mais je sais que tu le feras, j**__**'ai confiance.**_

_J'__ai du finir par m__'__endormir car c__'__est mon frère qui me réveille deux heures plus tard en rentrant dans la chambre._

_**Lincoln **__**: All**__**er viens, tout le monde t**__**'**__**attend, c**__**'**__**est une chose qui mérite d'être cé**__**l**__**é**__**br**__**ée**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu crois que j**__**'ai tord d'**__**encore espérer qu**__**'**__**elle se réveille**__** ?**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Notre Princesse est forte, j**__**'**__**y crois aussi.**_

_Je suis tellement fatiguée, des larmes coulent sur mes joues et mon frè__re m'__enferme dans ses bras fortement, il n__'__y a que devant lui que je suis si vulnérable. Dire que j__'__ai failli le perdre aussi, cela me rend vraiment malade._

_**Lincoln **__**: Viens, on va rejoindre Raven et les autres.**_

_On embrasse le front de Madi à tour de r__ô__le et on rejoint le bar où quand on rentre un tonnerre d__'__applaudissement nous accueil. Raven me tend un verre et Linc monte sur la table pour faire un discour._

_**Lincoln **__**: Aujourd**__**'**__**hui est une bonne journé**__**e, j'**__**aimerais avoir une pensée pour ceux qui ne sont plus là**__**. Jasper, Riley, Fox, Atom, Finn, Maya et Nylah. Les gars**__**, vous serez à jamais dans notre cœur, à jamais dans notre famille. Aujourd**__**'**__**hui est une bonne journée, on a enfin attrapé la responsable de tout **__**ç**__**a et je suis fière de faire partit de cette équipe. Oui aujourd**__**'**__**hui est une bonne journée, je voudrais remercier votre travail acharné durant cette enquête, et surtout je voudrais lever mon verre à celle qui a permis tout **__**ç**__**a. A ma petite s**__**œur, qui n**__**'**__**a jamais abandonné et qui est sans doute la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. A Clarke**__** !**_

_**Tous**____**: A CLARKE**__** !**_

_Le lendemain,__ je me r__éveille en sursaut et grimace, 7h du matin. J__'__ai dormis quatre heures, j__'__enfile une tenue de sport et vais courir sur la plage. Quand je reviens deux heures plus tard, je suis plus calme et me serre un café__. J'__allume les infos et vois qu__'__il n__'__y a rien d__'alarmant. Les médias ont était tenu à l'écart de toute cette histoire pour plus de sécurité et c'est tan,t mieux. J__'éteins la té__l__é et file sous la douche. Voyant l__'__heure,__ je d__écide de passer à __l'hô__pital avant le repas chez mes parents et j__'__ai la surprise d__'__y retrouver Raven avec Anya._

_**Anya **__**: Salut toi, tu as dormis**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Humm mo**__**uai**__**s un peu, et vous**__** ?**_

_**Raven**__** : Anya **__**était en forme.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Beurk trop d**__**'**__**informations, n'écoute pas ta marraine Madi ché**__**rie, c'**__**est une dé**__**prav**__**é**__**.**_

_**Anya **__**: Et on est mariées, on a le droit de savourer notre victoire à notre fa**__**ç**__**on.**_

_**Raven**____**: D**__**'**__**ailleurs en parlant de savourer, on a une amie super canon...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non merci, votre dernière amie m**__**'**__**a parl**__**é de ces chats durant vingt minutes.**_

_**Anya **__**: Tu es dure, Melissa est super jolie et n**__**'**__**a pas de chat, donc essais**__**.**_

_**Raven**____**: Et elle adore courir sur la plage, et le ciné**__**ma.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Raven, je ne veux pas me caser.**_

_**Raven**__** : Qui **__**à parler de se caser, je te parle de te dé**__**tendre.**_

_**Clarke : Tu me fatigue**__**s, je dois y aller, je vais manger chez mes parents, vous voulez venir**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Comment dire non à un barbecue de Marcus et Abby.**_

_**Raven**__** : On te sui**__**t**__** blondie, **__**à plus Princesse. (Embrasse le front de Madi)**_

_J'__embrasse ma fille et soupire en la voyant ne pas réagir, Raven pose la main sur mon épaule et on arrive chez mes parents vingt minutes plus tard._

_**Lincoln **__**: Salut les filles, heureusement que vous êtes là**__**, maman **__**a**__** pr**__**évu pour un régiment à nouveau. Du coup,**__** j'ai appel**__**é **__**Monty et Harper **__**à **__**la rescousse.**_

_**Luna **__**: Salut, mon mari a oublié que je mange pour trois en ce moment.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Serre Luna dans ses bras) Et, tu es rentrée**__** quand ?**_

_**Luna **__**: Hier soir, je suis contente d'être enfin à la maison, avec la fin de la grossesse je suis épuisée.**_

_**Clarke : Venez, **__**ç**__**a sen**__**t trop bon pour rester dehors là**__**.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Echo**____**: Bonjour, je suis la Procureur, vous avez demandé à me voir**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**ai les preuves nécessaire pour faire tomber Nia Queen. Je vous les donne en échange de mon entrée dans le programme de protection des**__** t**__**émoins**__**.**_

_**Echo**__** : Quel**__**les preuves avez-vous contre elle**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Son livre des comptes, des photos, des vidéos dont l**__**'**__**une où elle abat de sang froid un de vos anciens assistants.**_

_**Echo**____**: Pourquoi maintenant**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Parce que je ne peux pas la tuer, elle est trop bien entourée. En plus, la mort serait trop douce pour un monstre pareil. Elle doit payer pour tous ces crimes et j'ai le moyen de le faire, maintenant.**_

_**Echo**____**: Pourquoi vous voulez la tuer**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**ai mes raisons, sans moi vous ne l**__**'**__**aurez jamais et vous le savez.**_

_**Echo**____**: Vous allez devoir témoigner.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je le ferai.**_

_**Echo**____**: Je vais ré**__**fl**__**échir, si vous me menez en bateau, je vous jure de vous envoyer dans la pire des prisons qui existe sur cette Terre.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je suis une Tueuse pas une menteuse.**_

_**Echo**____**: Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire, vous avez tué des agents fé**__**d**__**éraux, c**__**'**__**est la chaise électrique normalement.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Faites ce qui vous semble juste Procureur, j**__**'**__**ai dis ce que j**__**'**__**avais à **__**dire.**_

_Elle s__'__en va et je regarde les minutes et les heures dé__fil__ées sans un mot de plus. Tuer des agents fé__d__éraux, __ç__a je l'__ai fait et bien d__'__autres chose mais ils étaient tous à la botte de Nia. Et pour les autres morts, l'équipe de Griffin a beaucoup d__'__ennemi. Griffin, cette femme m__'__a toujours fasciné, rien ne l__'arr__ête. Je suis contente que ce soit elle qui m__'ai attrap__é, je suis fatigué__e. M__ême sous protection des témoins, j__'__ai peu de chance de m__'__en sortir jusqu__'__au procès, mais au moins Nia ne sera plus là. Trois heures plus tard Echo rentre à nouveau, je sais qu__'__elle est réglo pour avoir fouillé son passé__._

_**Echo**____**: Vous avez notre accord, votre protection contre vos preuves et votre témoignage contre Nia Queen.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Un dernière chose, Nia a**__** infiltr**__**é tous les groupes des forces de l**__**'**__**ordre alors je veux être proté**__**g**__**é par les noms que je vous citerai et personnes d'autres.**_

_**Echo**__** : Qui ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke et Lincoln Griffin, Bellamy Blake, Nathan Miller, Raven et Anya Reyes. Harper et Monty Green, John et Emori Murphy.**_

_**Echo**____**: Ce sont les noms de toute l'équipe qui vous a**__** attrap**__**é sauf Bellamy Blake et Nathan Miller qui font partis**__** des Marshals.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Blake est aussi votre fiancé et je sais qu**__**'**__**il faut deux Marshals minimum pour la protection des témoins.**_

_**Echo**____**: Vous croyez vraiment que les Griffin vont accepter, après ce que vous avez fait**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ils le feront, ils savent quelle menace repré**__**sente Nia.**_

_**Echo**____**: Je vais rajouter cette clause au contrat et contacter ceux que vous m**__**'**__**avez cité**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Bien et j**__**'**__**aimerais manger et boire si c**__**'**__**est possible, je n**__**'ai rien aval**__**é depuis mon arrestation hier matin.**_

_**Echo**____**: Je vois, Jackson va chercher une pizza stp, on va en avoir pour un moment.**_

_Jackson fait parti des gentils, donc pas de soucis. Par contre,__ l'__agent qui vient de rentrer est du c__ôt__é de Nia, merci à __ma m__émoire photographique et mes réflexes. Je me jette sur Echo quand il tire son arme et lui balance la table en plein visage. Il recule et trois hommes rentrent pour le maitriser._

_**Agent **__**: Nia te tuera avant le procès et tu le sais.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Elle tombera avec moi.**_

_J'__aide Echo à __se relever et m'__assois tranquillement sur ma chaise. On remet la table et on me rattache les mains, ce qui me fait souffler de lassitude, comme si __ç__a pouvait me retenir, ils sont ridicules. Trois jours plus tard,__ j__e suis dans un h__ô__tel avec Blake et Miller, Echo rentre avec les agents du F.B.I que j__'ai __sélectionné__._

_**Echo**____**: Vous partez dans votre nouvelle demeure, Nia et derrière les barreaux en isolement jusqu'à son procès. Vous vous nommez Lexa Wood, vous tenez un bar. Toutes les informations sont écrite ici, mémorisez-les et brulez-les. Vos papiers sont là, seuls les membres de cette équipe et moi-même connaissons votre emplacement**____**? Elle n**__**'**__**est pas dans le fichier, si tout va bien on se revoit dans quatre mois.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ok, je vais o**__**ù ?**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Polis, debout on a une longue route.**_

_Je tends mes poignets et au moment o__ù __il va me mettre les menottes,__ Clarke l'arr__ê__te. Mince, elle estvraiment magnifique quand même._

_**Clarke **__**: Elle n**__**'**__**a aucune raison de partir et **__**ç**__**a ne la retiendra pas de toute fa**__**ç**__**on, on y va.**_

_Cette fille est intelligente, c__'__est ce qui me plait chez elle, après tout il faut être maline pour m__'__avoir chopé__._

_**Bellamy **__**: On la prend dans le van avec Miller et les Murphy.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vous ouvre la route avec les Reyes.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Et moi je la ferme avec les Green.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Je **__**préfère monter avec vous Agent Griffin.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Il vaut mieux pas, je risquerais de vous tuer.**_

_Ah,__ a__u moins c__'__est clair, même si je lui disais que ce n__'__est pas moi qui est tirer sur sa fille et sa femme, elle ne me croirait pas, alors à quoi bon. Au moins elle est là__, m__ême en colè__re. On __a roulé longtemps, toute la nuit et la journée, personne ne m__'__a parl__é hormis Blake et Miller pour m__'__apprendre ma nouvelle identité__. Arriv__és dans la villa, je souris en voyant le Lac, si je ne meure pas trop vite, j__'__ai peut-être une chance de me baigner dedans cette é__t__é__. _

_**Raven**____**: Je vais installer la sé**__**curit**__**é**__**.**_

_**Monty **__**: Je vais l**__**'aider.**_

_**Harper**____**: On va faire les courses avec Anya et Emori.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: On va s**__**'**__**installer, pensez au popcorn sinon je vous renis**__**.**_

_**Emori**__** : (Rire) Ok boss, **__**à plus tard.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Venez, voici votre chambre, vos affaires, on vous appellera quand le diner sera prê**__**t. (Ferme la porte)**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je n__'__arrive pas à croire qu__'elle va s'__en sortir, et quand plus je la protège. Mais Nia est un monstre, trafic de drogue, de prostitution, d__'__armes et même d__'__humains. Meurtres, elle a tout un empire sous sa coupe et l__'arr__ê__ter e__st vraiment une grande victoire pour les forces de l__'__ordre. Enfin mê__me si c'__est gr__âce __à __Heda__ !__Je l__'__observe manger et souffle de lassitude. Trois ans à la pourchasser, qui aurait pu prédire cette issue__ ?_

_**Raven**____**: On prend le premier tour de garde avec Anya.**_

_**John**____**: On suit avec Emory.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: On terminera avec Nathan.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Je vais travailler avec vous au bar, ainsi que Monty et Harper.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vous allez faire quoi**__** ?**_

_**Monty **__**: Je vais faire le Dj, Harper le service et Lincoln sera avec vous derriè**__**re le bar.**_

_**Nathan**____**: Je m**__**'**__**occuperais de la sé**__**curit**__**é avec Bellamy.**_

_**Raven**__** : J'ai install**__**ée des caméras partout, au moindre problème**__** on sera avertit.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Très bien, merci.**_

_**Bellamy : C'**__**est notre job, on va réviser un peu. Votre nom, prénom et date de naissance.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Lexa Wood, née le 14 février 1989 à **__**Toronto.**_

_**(T**__**é**__**l**__**é**__**phone)**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Tu prends la suite Clarke, je dois décrocher c**__**'est Echo.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ok, le nom de vos parents**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Becca et Gustus Wood.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vous avez des frères et sœurs**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Non**__**, je suis fille unique.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pourquoi être partit du Canada**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Après une peine de cœ**__**ur, j**__**'**__**ai voulu recommencer à **__**z**__**éro et me voila ici.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bien, pas besoin de vous étancher sur votre passé, moins vous en dite et mieux **__**ç**__**a sera.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Quel est la procédure si on vous reconna**__**ît ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**appuie sur le bouton d**__**'**__**alerte et si on est ici, je vais dans la piè**__**ce s**__**é**__**curis**__**é. Si on est au bar je m**__**'**__**enferme dans la cave qui est aussi sé**__**curis**__**é **__**et j**__**'**__**attends votre arrivé**__**e.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Le mot de sé**__**curit**__**é en cas de problè**__**me ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Arkadia.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Celui pour dire que tout va bien**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Skaikru, c'**__**est bizarre comme mot d**__**'**__**ailleurs.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est comme **__**ç**__**a que l**__**'on a**__**ppelle mon é**__**quipe.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**'**__**autres questions**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non, vous semblez prê**__**te.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Je l'**__**ai toujours été**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: On part demain à 10 heures, soyez ponctuels**__**.**_

_Je me lève et sors prendre l__'air, il m'__est vraiment difficile de rester en face d__'__elle, sans avoir des envies de meurtres._

_(Porte qui s__'__ouvre)_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, mais ce n**__**'**__**est pas moi qui ai tiré sur votre fille et votre femme. J'étais en Europe durant cette période, c**__**'**__**est Nia qui a ordonné leurs exécutions pour vous envoyer un message. C**__**'**__**est ce qu**__**'**__**elle fait, elle vous détruit en s**__**'**__**en prenant à votre famille. **_

_**Clarke **__**: Pour votre sé**__**curit**__**é, ne reparlez plus jamais de ma famille.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Jamais je n**__**'**__**aurais tiré sur une enfant, je voulais que vous le sachiez.**_

_Je la plaque contre le mur le regard noir et serre les dents de colère. Malgré moi je remarque ses yeux, d__'__un vert magnifique._

_**Clarke **__**: Ne parlez plus jamais de ma fille ou je vous tue, vous êtes une psychopathe.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Un souci **__**?**_

_**Lexa**__** : (Se d**__**égage de mon emprise) Aucun, je vais me coucher.**_

_Elle s__'__en va et mon frère me regarde avec inquié__tude, j__e hausse les épaule et vais faire un tour du pé__rim__ètre, cela me calmera peut ê__tre. Apr__ès une nuit agitée et un petit déjeuner silencieux, on part avec Lincoln, Harper et Monty accompagnée Lexa jusqu__'au bar._

_**Harper**____**: Ok, je vais faire le tour pour voir si rien n**__**'**__**a bougé**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je viens avec toi.**_

_Après avoir inspecté les lieux, on fait rentrer tout le monde, on commence à tout installer pour l__'__ouverture de ce soir. Des fois je me prend à rêver d'une nouvelle vie aussi, mais être flic et ce que je fais de mieux._

_**Harper**____**: Tu tiens le coup**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je n**__**'**__**aurais pas du accepter, j**__**'ai l'**__**impression que la menace vient plus de moi que de l**__**'ext**__**érieur.**_

_**Harper**____**: Je comprends, mais Jackson m**__**'**__**a dit que pour le moment toutes les personnes qu**__**'elle **__**a**__** tu**__**é é**__**tai**__**ent en rapport avec Nia. Les autres, elle les a juste blessés, peut-être que ce n**__**'**__**est pas elle pour Nyl, on a juste voulu lui faire porter le chapeau.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Le mê**__**me type d'**__**arme, le mê**__**me mode op**__**ératoire, un mois avant on a faillit la choper. Je ne sais pas, mais cela me semble gros, elle m**__**'a di**__**t que ce n'était pas elle, mais...**_

_**Harper**____**: Je comprends, pour le moment on se concentre sur le bar, on aura des réponses, je le sais.**_

_**Clarke : Je l'esp**__**ère, je vais voir ce qu**__**'**__**elle fait, je n**__**'**__**aime pas trop la savoir seule, on ne sait jamais avec elle.**_

_**Harper**____**: Ok, je finis ici et je vous rejoins.**_

_Je descends à la cave et la trouve la tête dans les cartons, elle lève la tête et me regarde. Mince elle est vraiment magnifique, si ce n'était une foutue tueuse à gage, je tenterais bien ma chance._

_**Lexa**____**: Il faudrait acheter de la dé**__**co, il n'**__**y a rien à accroché au mur et pour un bar **__**ç**__**a fait vide.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Dites**__**-moi ce que vous voulez, j**__**'**__**irai acheter ce qu**__**'**__**il faut.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je peux venir avec vous, j**__**'**__**ai vu un grand centre commercial pas loin.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vous n**__**'**__**avez pas compris que je n**__**'**__**ai aucune envie d'être en votre compagnie, n**__**'est**__**-ce pas**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ho si je le sais, seulement vous êtes celle avec qui je me sens le plus en sé**__**curit**__**é ici**__**.**_

_**Clarke : Mon **__**équipe est parfaitement capable de vous encadrer, après tout c**__**'**__**est vous qui les avez choisis.**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est vous que j**__**'**__**ai choisis en fait, même si vous me dé**__**teste**__**z, je sais que vous ferez votre travail.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Prenez votre veste, Lincoln viendra avec nous, c**__**'**__**est plus prudent, Bellamy et Nathan ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour aider Monty et Harper.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ok.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Lexa**____**: On pourra rapporter à **__**manger, j**__**'**__**ai vu un snack.**_

_**Lincoln : Ok.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vous avez é**__**t**__**é**__** adopter**__** ?**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Cela ne vous regarde pas, sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas faire plus de mal à **__**ma famille.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Comme je l**__**'**__**ai dit à votre sœur, ce n**__**'**__**est pas moi qui ai tiré**__**.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Alors qui et vous allez me dire que vous n**__**'**__**avez pas tiré sur Raven ou sur moi**__** ? Où **__**encore que vous n**__**'**__**avez pas abattus nos collè**__**gues, nos amis**____**? Vous perdez votre temps, nous ne somme pas là pour devenir vos amis, mais pour vous protéger, alors taisez-vous.**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'ai tu**__**é Atom, Fox et Finn, ils étaient avec Nia. J**__**'ai tir**__**é sur Raven, vous non, sinon vous seriez mort, je ne rate jamais ma cible. Celle que vous cherchez**____**se fait appeler BloodReina, c**__**'**__**est elle qui a**__** tu**__**é le reste de vos amis, du moins certains. **_

_**Clarke **__**: On est arrivés, ne vous fatiguez pas, on ne vous croit pas.**_

_Je souffle, au fond qu__'__importe s__'__ils ne me croient pas. J__'__ai fait ce qu__'__il fallait faire, je ne regrette rien. Dans le magasin je vois Clarke regarder un calepin à dessin et le prendre pour le payer discrètement. Je la détaille, elle est vraiment belle, même si ce regard triste g__â__che un peu le tout. On se ressemble plus qu'elle ne veut le voire, mais qu'importe._

_**Lincoln **__**: Vous avez tout**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Oui, vous savez j**__**'**__**ai dit la vé**__**rit**__**é**__**. **_

_**Lincoln **__**: Pourquoi cela vous importe tant qu**__**'**__**on vous croit au juste**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Parce que je ne veux pas qu**__**'**__**on se souvienne de moi uniquement comme d**__**'**__**un monstre. Il y a peu de chance que je reste en vie jusqu**__**'**__**au procès et vous le savez. J**__**'esp**__**ère juste que votre équipe s**__**'**__**en sorte sans trop de casse.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Nia est un monstre, vous êtes une tueuse à **__**gages.**_

_Il s__'éloigne et je souris tristement, avant j'é__tais juste Alexandria Foster, m__ère et épouse épanouie. Oui avant j'étais juste un simple Shérif d__'__une petite ville tranquille, je souffle et me dirige vers la caisse._

_**Clarke **__**: Vous aimez quoi comme univers**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Pardon ?**_

_**Clarke : La for**__**êt, la plage, la montagne, l**__**'**__**espace, vous voyez où je veux en venir**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pourquoi cette question**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : R**__**é**__**pondez juste.**_

_**Lexa**__** : La for**__**ê**__**t, j'**__**aime aussi l**__**'**__**espace, les étoiles...mais je voudrais savoir...**_

_Elle s'éloigne pour payer et je souffle, je devrais arrê__ter d__'__essayer de lui parler. Ils ont é__t__é clairs__ apr__ès tout, ils sont là pour ma protection, pas pour qu__'__on soit amis. Aprè__s __s'ê__tre arr__êter au snack, on mange tranquillement, Bellamy me ramè__ne __à la maison avec Nathan et je m__'__enferme dans ma chambre. Je vais dormir un peu, cela chassera peut-être mon humeur morose et je dois être en forme pour l__'__ouverture du bar. Mon frère me manque, mais il y a peu de chance que je le revoie un jour._

_**Raven**__** : (Toc **__**à **__**la porte) C**__**'**__**est l**__**'**__**heure, vous êtes prê**__**te ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée pour votre jambe.**_

_**Raven**____**: Je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir tiré dans la tê**__**te.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je suis quand même dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**.**_

_**Raven**____**: Je sais, Clarke ne le voit pas, car elle a trop perdu, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas un monstre. J**__**'**__**ignore ce qui vous a fait devenir comme **__**ç**__**a, mais je sais que vous êtes dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Merci, vous venez ce soir**____**? Au moins avec vous je peux parler normalement, les autres c**__**'**__**est plus difficile.**_

_**Raven**____**: On sera tous là, je vous préviens ma femme est jalouse.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vous n'êtes pas mon type dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**.**_

_**Raven**____**: (Rire) Je suis vexée, je suis le type de tout le monde, sachez-**__**le.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Tournez-vous.**_

_Je retiens mon rire en voyant Anya et Raven qui blêmit, je sors de la chambre et rejoint les autres. Je n__'__ai pas revu Clarke de l__'apr__ès-midi, ni Lincoln d__'__ailleurs._

_**Anya **__**: Excusez ma femme, elle a un humour douteux.**_

_**Raven**____**: Et tu es méchante là**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Vous faites un jolie couple.**_

_**Raven**____**: Et bien pas sans mal, j**__**'**__**ai du lui courir après durant deux ans, en fait je devrais presque vous remercier de m**__**'**__**avoir tiré dessus. Cette idiote c**__**'**__**est alors aper**__**çu qu**__**'**__**elle tenait à moi.**_

_**Anya **__**: Idiote toi-mê**__**me, j'**__**ai eu la peur de ma vie, alors tu es gentille tu é**__**vite**__**s de refaire une chose pareille**__**.**_

_**Raven**____**: Oui ché**__**rie.**_

_Je souris, elles sont sympa, ces quatre mois ne vont pas ê__tre si terrible que __ç__a finalement. Quand je rentre dans le bar je me fige en voyant le mur dé__cor__é, ainsi que le plafond. On dirait qu__'__on vient d__'__entrer dans une forêt sous un magnifique ciel é__toil__é__._

_**Raven**____**: Ha les Griffin ont encore frapper, **__**ç**__**a vous plait**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mais comment**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Lincoln et Clarke sont doués avec des bombes de peinture.**_

_Je croise le regard __de Clarke et m'__approche d__'__elle, pourquoi elle a fait __ç__a, je croyais qu__'__elle me dé__test__ait__ ?_

_**Lexa**__** : Merci.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Hausse les épaules) Ce n**__**'**__**est pas grand chose, **__**ç**__**a manquait de vie, vous aviez raison.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Merci quand même, c**__**'**__**est magnifique.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vous avez perdu qui**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Pardon ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Cette douleur dans vos yeux, je la connais bien, alors qu**__**'est**__**-ce qui s**__**'**__**est passé pour que vous finissiez par devenir une tueuse**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir, vous n'êtes pas sensée**__** me d**__**é**__**tester ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Peu importe, on va ouvrir, mettez-vous en place.**_

_Elle s__'__en va et je la retiens malgré moi par la main, pour mon plus grand étonnement elle ne se dégage pas et me regarde._

_**Lexa**____**: Merci pour le bar.**_

_Je vais derrière le bar et Lincoln me tend un torchon, la musique commence et on ouvre les portes. Je suis surprise du nombre de personnes qui sont là et enchaine les commandes. Cette activité me vide la tête, et cela me fait le plus grand bien. Je regarde souvent la décoration, c__'__est vraiment gentil ce qu__'__ils ont fait._

**POV Clarke :**

_Cela faisait un mois que nous étions à la protection de Lexa, Jackson et Echo la pré__par__aient au procès et j__'__en avais profité pour rentrer chez moi. J'étais donc dans la chambre de Madi en train de dessiner quand une infirmière rentra dans la chambre._

_**Octavia **__**: Très joli dessin, je m**__**'a**__**p**__**pelle Octavia, je viens d**__**'être transfé**__**r**__**é dans cette h**__**ô**__**pital.**_

_**Clarke : Clarke Griffin, la m**__**è**__**re de Madi.**_

_**Octavia **__**: Je sais Abby m**__**'**__**a parl**__**é de vous, cela fait un mois que je suis là et c**__**'**__**est la première fois que je vous croise.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je travaille sur une mission extérieur, je suis du F.B.I.**_

_**Octavia **__**: Impressionnant, j**__**'**__**ai beaucoup hé**__**sit**__**é à choisir cette carrière aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'est**__**-ce qui vous a**__** d**__**é**__**cid**__**é pour infirmiè**__**re ?**_

_**Octavia **__**: Ho, la vie tout simplement.**_

_Je parle avec elle durant un petit quart d__'__heure, elle est charmante. Cela me change de tout les ren__d__ez-vous__ arrang__és de Raven, et puis de toute fa__ç__on c__'__est trop t__ô__t. Pour éviter de perdre du temps sur la route, je prends l__'__avion et file à Polis le lendemain matin. Tout le monde semble encore dormir, je salue Nathan et vois que Bellamy semble courir avec Lexa au bord du Lac. _

_**Nathan**____**: Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, on a finis à trois heures du matin et à **__**7h elle **__**était prê**__**te **__**à **__**all**__**er courir. Bellamy a perdu à pile ou face, il va être d**__**'**__**une humeur massacrante.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Je vais le remplacer, rien à **__**signaler ?**_

_**Nathan**____**: Tout est calme, Lexa semble bien s**__**'int**__**é**__**grer ici.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tant mieux pour elle, bon j**__**'**__**y vais.**_

_Aprè__s m__'être changé je rejoins Bellamy et Lexa et fait signe à __mon ami d'__y aller. Il souffle reconnaissant et je rattrape Lexa qui court sans se fatiguer._

_**Lexa**__** : Bonjour.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bonjour, vous ne faites jamais de grasse m**__**âtiné ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pas depuis longtemps et vous**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Cela m**__**'**__**arrive, mais cela commence à remonter la dernière fois que j**__**'**__**en ai fait une.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vous allez vous f**__**â**__**cher si je vous demande comment va votre fille**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pourquoi vous persistez à poser des questions personnelles à **__**la fin ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**ai une idée, vous pouvez me demander une contre partie si vous ré**__**pondez.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Comme**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Je r**__**épondrais à vos questions en é**__**change.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ne suis pas aussi curieuse que vous.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Menteuse, alors deal**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Elle va bien, toujours dans le coma.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vous l**__**'**__**avez dé**__**j**__**à dis, ce n**__**'**__**est pas votre faute, je l**__**'**__**ai compris. C**__**'**__**est quoi votre pré**__**nom ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Lexa.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Menteuse**__** !**_

_**Lexa**____**: Alexandria, peu de personnes le savent. **_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est jolie, mais je pré**__**f**__**è**__**re Lexa.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Moi aussi, alors Lincoln est votre frè**__**re adoptif ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Mes parents l**__**'**__**ont adopté**__** b**__**é**__**b**__**é**__**, ma m**__**ère ne pouvait pas avoir d**__**'**__**enfant. Je suis un miracle apparemment, j**__**'ai d**__**é**__**fi**__**é les lois de la mé**__**decine.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**é**__**j**__**à **__**t**__**ê**__**tu**__**e à peine née, cela ne m'étonne guère à vrai dire.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Je prends **__**ç**__**a pour un compliment. Vous avez des frères et sœurs**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'ai un fr**__**è**__**re, je l'**__**ai mis à **__**l'**__**abri quand tout à commencé, mes parents sont morts il y a quelques anné**__**es.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée pour vous, notre père est mort aussi quand nous étions enfant, mais ma mè**__**re **__**s**__**'**__**est remariée à un type super, un professeur.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais, j**__**'ai **__**é**__**tudi**__**é votre passé, Kane est un chic type.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Votre frère ne vous manque pas**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est à moi de poser la question.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vous écoute**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vous me détester toujours**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vous g**__**â**__**cher une question inutilement là, vous connaissez la réponse.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Alors cessez de me vouvoyez, je me sens veille.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Rire) Tu as quel **__**âge ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: 32 ans, vous m**__**'**__**avez un peu rajeunie sur mes nouveaux papiers.**_

_**Clarke **__**: On fera rectifier **__**ç**__**a quand tu auras fini de témoigner.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Et toi**__**,**__** quel âge tu as ?**_

_**Clarke : J'**__**ai 30 ans, on va déjeuner, mon dernier repas remonte à un moment. **_

_**Lexa**____**: Ok, je vais préparer pour tout le monde, pour les remercier de m**__**'**__**aider au bar.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais prendre une douche.**_

_Quinze jours plus tard on était entrain de fermer le bar, c'était encore une soirée bien remplit, le bar a du succès. Je discute avec Lincoln quand une voiture déboule. Je me retrouve plaquer au sol et des tirs retentissent, je pousse Lexa et tirs avec Lincoln quand un cri de douleur me fait tourner la tête vivement. Merde, elle est touchée cette idiote, Monty aussi. Bellamy ramène la voiture et on charge Lexa qui est en train de se vider de son sang. J__'__appuie sur la blessure fortement en serrant les dents de colè__re._

_**Clarke **__**: (Appuie sur l**__**'**__**oreillette) Raven,**__** dis**__**-moi que tu as suivis la voiture**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Affirmatif, John et Emory sont sur sa trace. Une équipe médicale vous attend, Anya et Nathan sont partis**__** s**__**écuriser l**__**'hô**__**pital.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Di**__**s à John de ne pas prendre de risque inutile, il faut savoir qui c**__**'**__**est et l**__**'**__**interroger.**_

_**Raven**____**: Bien re**__**ç**__**u, tu n'**__**es pas blesser**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non, elle m**__**'**__**a sauvé la vie, Monty par contre a pris une balle dans l'épaule. Et Lexa dans le ventre, on arrive dans combien de temps Bell**__** ?**_

_**Bellamy **__**: D**__**'**__**ici trois minutes. Comment ils ont pu nous retrouver au juste**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : **__**Oh je sais comment, c**__**'**__**est ma faute.**_

_On arrive enfin à __l'hô__pital où ils prennent en charge Lexa et Monty rapidement, je me saisis de mon té__l__éphone et app__elle ma m__è__re. J'ai __é__t__é__ imprudente, je n'__aurais pas du revenir voir Madi, et par ma faute elle est blessée maintenant._

_**Abby : Clarke ?**_

_**Clarke : Va**__**s tout de suite dans la chambre de Madi et ni bouge pas, une équipe va venir vous chercher, tu n**__**'**__**ouvres à personne mê**__**me**__** pas au personnel mé**__**dical, c'**__**est compris**__** ?**_

_**Abby : Qu'est**__**-ce qui se passe**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ils nous ont retrouvé, Octavia est sans doute avec eux, elle m**__**'**__**a semblé louche à me poser autant de questions personnelles. Fais ce que je te dis, je te rappelle au plus vite.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Je me réveille en grima__ç__ant de douleur. Ah raté, je suis toujours là apparemment. Je suis surprise de trouver Clarke endormis sur un fauteuil, elle n__'__a pas l__'__air bless__ée, tant mieux._

_**Clarke **__**: Je crois que tu n**__**'**__**as pas compris le principe de protection des témoins Lexa.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Les autres**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Monty **__**a pris une balle dans l'épaule, mais **__**ç**__**a va. Par je ne sais quel miracle la balle n**__**'**__**as touché aucun de tes organes vitaux, tu pourras sortir d**__**'**__**ici trois jours.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Cool, on doit partir quand**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: D**__**ès que tu sors, on va prendre l**__**'**__**avion, c**__**'**__**est mieux dans ton état. Seul Bellamy, les Reyes et mon frère iront avec toi cette fois-ci. Les autres vont enquêter sur une infirmière louche, je pense que c**__**'**__**est elle la fuite. Elle m**__**'**__**a placé un mouchard, je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ce n**__**'**__**est pas ta faute, ils sont partout, Madi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: En s**__**é**__**curit**__**é avec mes parents.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Bien, d**__**écris-moi ton infirmière louche, je la connais peut-ê**__**tre ?**_

_**Clarke : J'**__**ai mieux, j**__**'**__**ai une photo, Raven à pirater le site de l**__**'hô**__**pital, elle n**__**'**__**a pas eu le temps d**__**'**__**effacer sa fausse identité**__**.**_

_Quand je vois la photo je serre les dents, cette ordure est donc toujours là__. Si elle est sur ma trce, mon temps est plus que compté._

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est BloodReina, elle travaille pour le plus offrant, elle n**__**'**__**a aucune limite, seul l**__**'**__**argent et le pouvoir l**__**'int**__**é**__**resse.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est elle qui a**__** tu**__**é**__** Nylah et blesser Madi**__**,**__** n'est**__**-ce pas**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Oui, mais ce n**__**'**__**est pas elle qui nous à tirer dessus hier, sinon on serait mort, du moins je le serais et surement toi aussi. Cela doit être un homme de main de Nia, BloodReina travaille seule et à mon avis elle ne sera pas contente de ce travail**__** bâcl**__**é**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ok, on ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, je vais avancer notre départ, ne bouge pas. Bell, reste à **__**l'int**__**érieur avec elle, personne ne rentre sauf le docteur et l**__**'**__**infirmière qui lui ont é**__**t**__**é**__** attitr**__**é**__**.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Salut la marmotte, comment tu te sens**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Comme si on m**__**'**__**avait tiré dessus.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Joli sauvetage, tu n**__**'**__**aurais pas un petit crush pour notre Clarkie**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Très dr**__**ô**__**le Bellamy, Echo est en danger si Octavia m**__**'**__**a trouvé, elle est sur sa liste également.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Echo nous attend avec Jackson et Nathan à la nouvelle planque.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Soulagée) Tant mieux, dis à tout le monde de faire attention, elle vous tuera sans hésiter une seule seconde.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: On sait, repose-toi, le temps de tout préparer tu as le temps de dormir un peu.**_

_Je me force à dormir, malgré mon cerveau qui carbure à deux mille à __l'__heure. J__'__aurais dû la tuer quand j__'__en ai eu l__'__occasion à __l__'époque, mais j__'__avais d__'__autres priorités sur le moment. Finalement,__ je me r__éveille bien plus tard que prévu, vu que je suis dans l__'avion._

_**Anya **__**: Comment tu te sens**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**ai mal, mais cela veux dire que je suis en vie.**_

_**Anya **__**: Je vais te donner de la morphine, dors, on a plusieurs heures de vol encore.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Elle est avec Raven, c**__**'**__**est elle qui pilote, ma femme est un petit génie, ne sois pas trop jalouse.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Pouffe de rire) Je devrais m**__**'**__**en remettre, comment va Monty**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Il se repose, Harper veille sur lui et les Murphy sont sur la trace d**__**'Octavia. **_

_**Lexa**____**: Elle est maline, ils ne devraient pas s**__**'en approcher.**_

_**Anya **__**: Ils connaissent leur job Lexa, rendors-toi, on sera bient**__**ôt **__**à **__**l'abri.**_

_Je me rallonge et repart au pays des rêves quand Anya m__'__injecte de la morphine. Quand je me réveille à nouveau il fait jour et je dors dans un lit moelleux. Clarke dors encore dans un fauteuil près de moi et je souris tristement, elle doit s__'__en vouloir pour agir ainsi._

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke, Clarke, r**__**éveille-**__**toi. Va**__**s te coucher dans un lit, je vais bien et de toute évidence on est de nouveau à **__**l'abri.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais bien, je pré**__**f**__**ère te surveiller, de toute évidence tu as le complexe du hé**__**ros.**_

_Je rigole et retiens un cri de douleur en tenant mes c__ôt__és, aussit__ô__t elle se lève et pose sa main sur moi en me regardant avec inquiétude. Elle me tend un cachet que je prends sans discuter et je me recale dans mon coussin en soupirant._

_**Clarke **__**: Tu devrais manger quelque chose, je vais te pré**__**parer un sandwich.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Merci.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Merci de ce que tu as fait, mê**__**me si c**__**'était stupide, tu n**__**'a**__**s rien à prouver et surtout pas à moi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vieux réflexes**__** d**__**é**__**sol**__**é**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Repose-**__**toi, je te ram**__**è**__**ne **__**à **__**manger.**_

_Sit__ôt Clarke sortit, Raven rentre __à sa place et me tend un soda que je prends en souriant. Au final j'ai reçut à ce que tous m'apprécie, non sans mal._

_**Raven**____**: Je vois tu pré**__**f**__**è**__**re**__**s les blondes, comment tu vas**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mieux, je dors depuis combien de temps**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Une journée, on sera bien ici, mais pour plus de sé**__**curit**__**é**__**, tu va**__**s devoir rester à **__**l'int**__**érieur. Mais ne t**__**'inqui**__**ète pas, j**__**'ai ramen**__**é une console, je vais t**__**'**__**initier au jeu de zombies.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Tu ne t'étais pas remise que je t**__**'ai battus **__**à **__**Mario Kart**__**,**__** n'est**__**-ce pas**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Et mon honneur a é**__**t**__**é bafoué, il est normal que je veuille le ré**__**cup**__**é**__**rer.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mon fils passait sa vie sur ce jeu, à force je suis devenu une pro.**_

_**Raven**____**: Ton fils**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Nia l**__**'**__**a tu**__**é, il avait six ans. On était plus que tous les deux, ma femme est**__** morte d**__**'**__**une leucémie foudroyante deux ans plus t**__**ô**__**t. Ce n**__**'**__**est pas une chose dont j**__**'**__**aime parler, bref c'était il y a trois ans, la suite tu la connais.**_

_**Raven**____**: Je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**, je n'**__**ose imaginer ta douleur, pourquoi elle l**__**'a tué ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J**__**'é**__**tais Sh**__**érif, j**__**'ai d**__**é**__**mantel**__**é par hasard un réseau de drogue assez important, elle me l**__**'**__**a fait payer comme **__**ç**__**a. Elle adore s**__**'**__**en prendre à la famille, elle pré**__**f**__**ère voir ses ennemis souffrir que les tuer.**_

_**Raven**____**: Ouai**__**s je sais, Madi est ma filleul, mais t**__**'inqui**__**ète on va la faire payer**__**.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_J__'écoutais Lexa et Raven parler. Je ne devrais pas, pourtant je la comprends, j__'__aurais peut-être aussi mal tourné __si on m'__avait enlevé __Madi __également. On évite le sujet enfant entre nous, une sorte d__'accord tacite, c'__est douloureux pour nous deux. Au final,__ on __s__'__est tous liés __d'__amiti__é avec elle, j__'__ai pourtant lutté pour que __ç__a n'arrive pas. Raven sor__t et me pose la main sur l'épaule, je sais dé__j__à ce qu__'__elle va dire avant même qu__'elle n'__ouvre la bouche._

_**Raven**____**: Je te l**__**'**__**accorde tu ne choisis pas la facilité, mais elle est cool.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Raven, qu**__**'est**__**-**__**ce que tu va**__**s encore t**__**'**__**imaginer, au mieux j**__**'**__**en ferai une amie, une amie qui habitera loin, très loin.**_

_**Raven**____**: Si tu le dis, je vais me coucher, le décalage horaire va avoir ma peau.**_

_Je souffle et rentre dans la chambre, mon cœur se serre un peu en voyant ses larmes et je pose l__'__assiette. Je m__'__assois sur le lit et l__'__enferme dans mes bras._

_**Clarke : Tu n'**__**es plus toute seule, on est là pour toi maintenant.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je savais que tu succomberais à mon charme un moment donné**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Frappe son épaule) Idiote, tiens mange, tu dois reprendre des forces.**_

_Elle sourit et croque dans son sandwich, je me réinstalle sur mon fauteuil et la regarde manger en silence. Les jours ont dé__fil__és, puis les mois, nous étions finalement arrivé presque au bout de l__'attente._

_**Echo**____**: On a un souci, on a **__**re**__**ç**__**u une vidéo cryptée**__**, Octavia d**__**é**__**tien**__**t le frè**__**re de Lexa, Roan. **_

_**Clarke **__**: Merde, je croyais qu**__**'**__**il était en sé**__**curité ?**_

_**Echo**____**: Apparemment pas assez, on est à dix jours du procès. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre notre témoin clé, Nia ne doit pas s**__**'**__**en sortir cette fois-**__**ci.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'est**__**-ce qu**__**'elle **__**a demandé**__** ?**_

_**Echo**____**: Que tu viennes avec Lexa te livrer, on a deux jours.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu ne comptes pas lui dire,**__** n'est**__**-ce pas**__** ?**_

_**Echo**____**: Elle est trop importante et toi aussi.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est la seule famille qui lui reste, Nia a**__** tu**__**é son fils et sa femme et ses parents sont dé**__**c**__**é**__**d**__**és, elle ne se remettra jamais d**__**'**__**un truc pareil.**_

_**Echo**____**: Je sais, crois-moi je sais. Mais on sait tous comment elle va réagir si elle le sait, elle court à la mort **__**si elle se rend.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Grimace) Laisse-moi monter un plan pour choper cette cinglé, laisse-moi une chance de le sauver**____**? Lexa sera tenu à **__**l**__**'écart, on lui dira rien, mais laisse-moi essayer. C**__**'**__**est elle qui a**__** tu**__**é Nyl, Jasper, Maya et qui sait d**__**'**__**autres. John et Emory ont fait du bon boulot, je sais qu**__**'**__**on peut y arriver à temps.**_

_**Echo**____**: Très bien, on lui dira que tu es partie voir Madi, je savais que tu dirais **__**ç**__**a, ton avion part dans une heure.**_

_Je file faire mon sac et regarde Lexa jouer à la console avec Raven, je dois essayer, elle a__ d__é__j__à tellement perdu. Discrètement, je mets mes affaires dans le coffre et regagne la maison pour laisser un mot à __Lexa, jus__te au cas__ où __je ne reviendrais pas._

_**Lexa**__** : Tu va**__**s voir Madi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Oui, je serais de retour dans deux jours.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**'**__**accord, tout va bien, tu semble pré**__**occup**__**é**__**e ?**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est la dernière ligne droite, je veux juste que tout **__**ç**__**a finisse bien.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ils ne nous ont pas trouvé**__**, c'**__**est dé**__**j**__**à bon signe et le reste on verra, dans tous les cas je voulais te remercier pour tout. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer arrivée au bout de tout ça.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ne parle pas comme **__**ç**__**a, cela sonne comme un adieu.**_

_**Lexa**__** : **__**Il y a peu de chance qu**__**'on se revoie apr**__**ès le procè**__**s tu sais.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Qui sait de ce que demain sera fait, bon j**__**'**__**y vais mon avion décolle bient**__**ôt.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Clarke, tu es s**__**ûre que tout va bien**__** ?**_

_Je ne lui ré__pond__s pas et la serre dans mes bras, elle semble surprise mais me rend mon é__treinte._

_**Clarke : Bye Alexandria.**_

_Une fois dans l__'__avion je trouve Anya, je souris et on grimpe ensemble à l'intérieur de l'appareil._

_**Clarke **__**: Comment fait Raven pour toujours tout savoir au juste**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: (Sourire) Tu as un plan**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pas vraiment, je vais retrouver l'équipe et on avisera.**_

_**Anya : Lincoln va t**__**'étriper et je ne te parle même pas de Lexa si elle découvre ce que tu va faire.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Elle ne peut pas perdre son frère, elle m**__**'**__**a souvent parlé de lui, ils sont super proche, comme Linc et moi.**_

_**Anya **__**: Je sais, qui aurait cru qu**__**'**__**on se lierait d**__**'**__**amiti**__**é avec elle**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ouai**__**s, il y a quatre mois cela me semblait impossible, mais depuis j**__**'**__**ai appris à la connaitre.**_

_**Anya : Si on s'**__**en sort, on va morfler.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Ouais**__**, merci d**__**'ê**__**tre venu.**_

_**Anya : C'**__**est mon amie aussi, aussi fou que **__**ç**__**a puisse para**__**î**__**tre, je tiens à elle et j**__**'**__**ai bien l**__**'**__**intention de te ramener en un seul morceau.**_

_Une fois à __l'a__éroport je retrouve John qui me fait un point sur la situation. On monte un plan et le lendemain je sors avec Anya de la voiture. Anya a le visage couvert d__'__un sac et je me présente devant la grange. Un tir retentit, et Anya s__'__effondre au sol, le sang se ré__pand et j__'__avance doucement. Pour le moment tout se passe comme prévu, courage Clarke._

_**Octavia **__**: Bien agent Griffin, ne bougez pas.**_

_**Clarke : Où **__**est Roan**__** ?**_

_**Octavia **__**: Il arrive, je ne suis pas payer pour le tuer, vous si.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Laisser-le grimper dans la voiture, je ne suis pas armée, je veux juste qu**__**'il parte en s**__**é**__**curit**__**é**__**.**_

_**Octavia : Ok, j'**__**ai tout mon temps après tout, Heda n**__**'**__**est plus. Ce qui fait de moi la meilleure et de loin, alors ne tentez rien de stupide.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vu que je vais mourir, vous pouvez me dire si c**__**'**__**est vous qui avez tiré sur ma femme et ma fille**__** ?**_

_**Octavia **__**: Oui, un tir presque parfait, comme pour votre frère d**__**'**__**ailleurs, vous êtes solide les Griffin.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pourquoi vous faites **__**ç**__**a ?**_

_**Octavia **__**: Parce que je suis la meilleure, adieu Agent Griffin.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est Heda la meilleure (Tirs) **_

**POV Lexa :**

_Cela faisait trois jours que Clarke était partit, je voyais bien qu__'__on me cach__ait quelque chose et je n__'__aimais vraiment pas __ç__a._

_**Lexa**____**: Raven,**__** di**__**s moi ce qu**__**'**__**il se passe**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Mais rien, Clarke voulait juste profiter de sa famille un peu plus, c**__**'**__**est dure pour elle.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Raven... ne me mens pas.**_

_**Raven**____**: (Grimace) BloodReina **__**a**__** captur**__**é ton frère, Clarke est parti le ré**__**cup**__**é**__**rer.**_

_**Lexa**____**: QUOI**__** ?**_

_**Raven**__** : Calme**__**-toi il est en vie, et il est en route pour venir ici avec Anya.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Et Clarke ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Elle a é**__**t**__**é touché,**__** la balle lui**__** a frolé la tête. Elle est au bloc, on en sait pas plus, tu ne peux rien faire.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Non mais pourquoi**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Tu sais pourquoi, comme elle sait pourquoi tu lui as sauvé la vie. Vous êtes peut-être des handicapées des sentiments mais nous on n**__**'**__**est pas aveugle.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mais (Larmes) ...elle va s**__**'**__**en sortir**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: On ne sait pas, Lincoln est parti, il nous tiendra au courant.**_

_Quatre heures plus tard mon frère est arrivée et je me suis jeter à __son cou. Il m'a serr__é fort contre lui un moment et j__'__ai retenu mes larmes comme je pouvais._

_**Roan **__**: Salut petite sœur, content de te voir en seule morceau.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Est-ce que **__**ç**__**a va, **__**ils t**__**'**__**ont touch**__**é ?**_

_**Roan **__**: Non juste assommé**__** et b**__**â**__**illonné**__**, je n'**__**ai pas compris grand chose. **_

_**Lexa**____**: Anya, merci...je ne sais pas quoi dire d**__**'**__**autres.**_

_**Anya : C'est normal, Clarke **__**a**____**réussi à **__**tuer BloodReina, et j'ai tu**__**é un autre mec, celui qui nous a**__** tir**__**é dessus à Polis. Un gars nommer Emerson, c**__**'**__**est lui qui a touché **__**Clarke.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Qu'est**__**-ce qui c**__**'**__**est pass**__**é ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Je me suis faites passer pour toi, comme prévu elle a**__** tir**__**é **__**d**__**ès qu**__**'elle m'**__**a eu dans son viseur, je me suis écroulée**__**. J'**__**ai entendu le bon moment, quand Roan est monté dans la voiture et pendant que Clarke était**__** occup**__**é**__**e **__**avec **__**l'**__**autre cinglé, je me suis relevée et les tirs ont commencé**__**. Clarke **__**était touché à la jambe, elle n**__**'**__**a pas pu bouger assez vite quand l**__**'**__**autre gars est sorti. On a **__**pens**__**é qu**__**'**__**il n**__**'**__**y aurait que BloodReina, et comme Clarke l**__**'**__**avait neutralisé, on était plus sur nos gardes. On parler avec Roan quand Clarke l**__**'a vu, il vis**__**ait ton frère, elle s**__**'**__**est interposée**__**, c'**__**est écroulé**__**e **__**puis **__**j**__**'**__**ai tu**__**é cet enfoiré.**_

_**Raven**____**: (Serre dans ses bras) Ce n**__**'**__**est pas ta faute bé**__**b**__**é, je suis contente de te voir.**_

_**Anya **__**: Moi aussi, des nouvelles**__** ?**_

_**Echo**____**: On attend encore, pour plus de sé**__**curit**__**é **__**on va transf**__**é**__**rer Lexa d**__**ès demain dans une planque sû**__**r**__**e. On attendra le début du procès là**__**-bas.**_

_**Roan **__**: Lexa**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est mon nouveau nom, viens tu dois ê**__**tre fatigu**__**é**__**.**_

_J'__installe mon frère et le regarde manger, Clarke a pris une balle pour____le proté__ger. Je n'__aurais pas dû____insister tant pour devenir son amie, quand on voit le résultat. Son amie, je souris, elle est bien plus que __ç__a pour moi. Mais je n__'__ai rien dit, par peur et maintenant c__'__est trop tard. Je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais, je ferme les yeux et me masse les tempes._

_**Echo**____**: (Tend une lettre) Elle me l**__**'**__**a donné au cas o**__**ù**__**...je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée**__** Lexa.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Merci.**_

_Lexa, _

_Si tu lis ce mot, c__'__est que les choses ne se sont pas passées tout à fait comme pré__vu. J'esp__ère avoir au moins réussi à sauver ton frère, je voulais que tu es au moins une raison de te battre. La vie t__'__offre une nouvelle chance, à __toi d'__en profiter maintenant et d__'__oublier ta vengeance. J__'__aimerais te dire tellement plus, mais le temps me manque, n__'__oublie que je serais toujours avec toi, tu n__'__es plus seule._

_Clarke_

_**Lexa**__** : Ho Clarke, c'**__**est toi ma raison de me battre. Je sais que tu vas**__** t'**__**en sortir, je sais qu**__**'on se reverra.**_

_Un mois plus tard..._

Je regardais Clarke discuter avec Madi, la petite s'était réveillée depuis une semaine. Un vrai petit miracle, elle tient de sa mère pour ça apparemment. Le procès est enfin fini, je m'apprête à rejoindre Polis avec mon frère, pour reprendre le bar et ma vie en main. Mais je voulais la revoir une dernière fois avant, elle ne se souvient pas de moi, la balle a fait quelques dégâts et a effacé pas mal de choses de sa mémoire. Son équipe lui a expliqué les derniers événements, donc elle sait que je ne suis pas la responsable pour Nylah et Madi, c'est déjà ça. C'est mieux ainsi, je pose à l'entrée de la chambre un nounours pour Madi et tourne les talons le cœur un peu lourd.

_**Clarke **__**: Excusez-moi, je...**_

_**Lexa**____**: Bonjour, dé**__**sol**__**ée je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Raven m**__**'**__**a dit que vous étiez partit, je voulais vous voir, je me souviens de certaines choses, on avait l**__**'**__**air proches durant ces quelques mois**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pas vraiment, vous me protégiez juste.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pourquoi vous êtes là alors**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je voulais vous dire au revoir et vous remercier. Je suis en vie gr**__**âce **__**à vous et votre équipe, mon frère aussi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Rentr**__**ez au moins offrir son cadeau à **__**Madi, c'**__**est gentil, elle adore les nounours.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Non je vais y allez, je suis heureuse pour vous.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pourquoi vous semblez si triste alors**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Parce que vous allez me manquer.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis juste là**__**.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Non**__**, pas la Clarke que j**__**'**__**ai connu ces derniers mois. J**__**'esp**__**ère que vous serez heureuse, Agent Griffin, profitez de votre fille, de votre famille.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Et vous de cette nouvelle chance.**_

_Je tourne les talons, voila c__'__est fini maintenant... Arrivé__e __à __Polis j'__ai repris ma vie en main, les mois ont dé__fil__é__s, j'ai m__ême rencontré quelqu__'__un, elle s'appelle Costia. Elle est gentille et patiente, elle ne conna__ît __évidement pas mon passé et c__'__est tant mieux. J'é__tais en__ train de faire un é__ni__è__me __cocktail quand j__'__ai croisé ce regard bleu qui me manquait temps._

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke ?**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je fusille Raven du regard, je trouve __ç__a suspect aussi que pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille elle me fasse faire autant de kilo__m__ètres. Anya me tend un verre en rigolant et je lui frappe l'é__paule._

_**Clarke : Qu'est**__**-ce qu**__**'**__**on fout**__** l**__**à **__**?**_

_**Raven**__** : Quoi, **__**ç**__**a fait un an passé, vous ne pouvez pas être amies**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: On a gardé contact avec elle, elle nous parle souvent de toi. Demande de tes nouvelles, de Madi aussi, on s**__**'**__**est dit**__** que **__**ç**__**a ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal de vous parler un peu et puis ce bar est super.**_

_**Luna : C'**__**est vrai que c**__**'**__**est beau, je reconnais votre touche pour la dé**__**co.**_

_**Harper**____**: Et Lexa, salut.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Salut, vous fê**__**te**__**z quelque chose**__** ? Tr**__**ès jolie tenue de Pikachu Clarke.**_

_**Emori**____**: On va boire beaucoup, fais couler la biè**__**re.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ok, mais vous ne m**__**'**__**avais pas ré**__**pondu.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais me marier.**_

_**Lexa**__** : **__**Oh**__**, c'**__**est super **__**ç**__**a, f**__**élicitations.**_

_**Echo**____**: Et toi, comment **__**ç**__**a avance avec Costia**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Heuu bien pas de mariage en vu pour le moment mais elle est gentille.**_

_**Raven**____**: Venez les filles on va chercher la bière et une table.**_

_Je reste planté devant Lexa, je me souviens un peu d__'__elle, mais j__'ai pr__é__f__é__r__é __l'__effacer de ma mémoire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je suis contente de voir que cette tristesse dans ses yeux semble avoir disparu. Du moins la plus grosse partie, elle m__'__a menti en disant que nous n'étions pas proche, elle regrette peut-être cela__ ? _

_**Lexa**____**: Alors tu vas**__** te marier**____**? Comment il ou elle s'appelle**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Melissa, une amie de Raven et Anya, Madi a un peu de mal à accepter de me partager.**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est normal, comment elle va**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bien, elle a tout ré**__**cup**__**érer niveau motricité et compte s**__**'**__**inscrire au Karaté **__**l'ann**__**ée prochaine.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Une vraie petite guerriè**__**re.**_

_**Raven**__** : N'**__**OUBLIE PAS TON DEFI PIKACHU**__** !**_

_Je soupire et fusille du regard Raven sous l'œil amusé de Lexa. Je sors ma tirelire en grommelant que j__'__aurai dû__ m'__abstenir de la torturer lors de son propre enterrement de vie de jeune fille._

_**Lexa**__** : Qu'est**__**-ce que tu fais avec **__**ç**__**a ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Grimace) Je dois r**__**é**__**colter de l'**__**argent en échange d**__**'**__**un baiser.**_

_**Lexa**__** : S**__**érieux, elle y va fort.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Elle se venge, lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, je l**__**'ai plac**__**é au dessus d**__**'**__**un bassin trempette durant deux heures.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Pouffe de rire) Vous êtes folles. Mais bon, je vais participer pour la bonne cause.**_

_Elle place un billet de vingt dollars dans ma tirelire et m__'__embrasse le front doucement. Mon cœur semble s'ê__tre arr__êter et je ferme les yeux, la vache c__'est... Apr__è__s __ç__a elle est repartit travailler et les filles m__'__ont fait boire, beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour que je me souvienne de quoi que ce soit le lendemain. Je dansais sur la piste quand les slows ont commencé__, j'ai saut__é sur le dos de Raven et Anya s__'__est é__cart__é __en rigolant._

_**Clarke **__**: Tu sais que je t**__**'aime toi ?**_

_**Raven**____**: (Rire) Moi aussi blondie mais tu pè**__**se**__**s**__** un**__**e**__** tonne.**_

_**Clarke : M'**__**en fous, je suis fatigué**__**e.**_

_**Raven**____**: Laisse-moi danser avec ma femme, vas**__** emmerder Harper.**_

_**Harper**____**: Et vilaine, laisse-moi en dehors de **__**ç**__**a.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Un coup de main**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Lexaaaa, bordel tu es vraiment canon quand mê**__**me.**_

_**Echo**____**: (Pouffe de rire) Je reconnais que c**__**'**__**est vrai, elle me ferait presque virer de bord.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) J**__**'esp**__**ère que vous avez prévu un taxi, je ne vous laisse pas repartir dans cet é**__**tat.**_

_**Luna : Premi**__**ère sortie depuis les jumeaux, laisse-moi donc en profiter.**_

_**Anya **__**: Oui t'inquiète, rends moi ma femme maintenant.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Nop, je danse avec elle.**_

_**Raven**____**: Lexa,**__** piti**__**é,**__** d**__**ébarrasse-moi de ce pot de colle, fais la danser.**_

_**Emori**__** : Haha la vid**__**éo va trop donner, tu vas devoir payer chè**__**re Clarke.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Grand sourire) D**__**'accord**__**, je danse avec Lexa.**_

_Sans crier gare, je lui saute dans les bras et elle me rattrape comme elle peut en rigolant, ouaaaah__ elle __a vraiment un super mignon rire. Oulala, qu__'est__-ce que je fais de Melissa moi__ ?_

_**Lexa**__** : Doucement Princesse, le bar va bientô**__**t fermer, vous comptez prolonger la soiré**__**e où ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Dans une boite, on va par tarder d**__**'**__**ailleurs.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Nonnn mais je veux rester ici avec Lexa. Elle m**__**'**__**a trop beaucoup manqué **__**fort...t'**__**es d'accord Lexa**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Whaou, mais vous lui avez fait boire combien de verres au juste**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Assez apparemment, je l**__**'**__**ai rarement vu dans cet é**__**tat.**_

_**Echo**____**: On va la ramener se coucher, c**__**'**__**est mieux.**_

_**Luna : Je l'**__**ai rarement vu aussi saoule quand mê**__**me, y**__**'a quoi dans tes cocktails au juste**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non je reste avec Lexa, et Roannnn viens**__** danser. C'**__**est qui ta ché**__**rie ?**_

_**Roan : (Rire) Ouaa t'**__**en tiens une bonne, c**__**'est Costia la copine de Lex.**_

_**Clarke : Salut, je te vole ta ch**__**érie, tu me la prê**__**te**__**s pour ce soir**__** ?**_

_**Costia **__**: (Sourire) Une amie à **__**toi ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ouais, d**__**é**__**sol**__**é**__**.**_

_**Costia **__**: Occupe toi d**__**'elle, je t'ap**__**pelle demain.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Merci, Clarke, allez viens je te ram**__**è**__**ne **__**à **__**ton hô**__**tel.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Serre fort Lexa contre moi) Non, je veux rester avec toi.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke**__**…. et si on finissait la soirée chez moi, y'a de la place et Clarke serait mieux.**_

_**Anya **__**: Nous on va à **__**l'hô**__**tel, on a pris une suite autant en profiter**__**.**_

_**Echo**____**: Je rejoins Bellamy aussi.**_

_**Emori**____**: Et moi John.**_

_**Luna **__**: Lincoln est de corvé **__**b**__**é**__**b**__**é**__**, je viens.**_

_**Harper**____**: Moi je viens, Monty garde Jordan à la maison.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Super en route.**_

_Quand je me réveille un horrible mal de tê__te m'__envahit, je grogne et m__'__enfonce dans les oreillers__? Je me fige en sentant un corps contre moi et prie pour que ce soit une des filles. J__'__ouvre les yeux doucement et tombe sur Lexa, je suis carrément vautrée dans ses bras. Oula qu__'est__-ce qui s__'__est passé hier soir__? Pourtant je ne bouge pas d__'__un poil, je me sens étrangement bien et me rendors, trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit._

**POV Lexa :**

_Je pré__pare un d__éjeuner consistant et un tube d__'__aspirine pour nos fêtardes en souriant. Clarke est restée__ coll__é à moi le reste de la soiré__e, j'__avais pourtant réussi à la mettre au lit sans trop de mal. Mais dix minutes plus tard elle s__'__est incrustée dans ma chambre, s__'__est faufilée dans mon lit et s__'__est endormis dans mes bras. Heureusement que Costa n'était pas là, elle aurait moyennement appré__ci__é par contre. _

_**Luna **__**: Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais, mais alors jamais boire autant. Enfin je suis contente de te rencontrez enfin, les filles m**__**'**__**ont souvent parlé de toi, surtout Clarke en faite.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je croyais qu**__**'**__**elle ne se souvenait plus grand-chose de moi**__** ?**_

_**Luna : **__**Oh elle se souvient assez pour savoir que tu lui manques**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire triste) Je pré**__**f**__**érais quand elle me détestait**__**, c**__**'était plus facile à **__**g**__**é**__**rer.**_

_**Luna **__**: Les filles m**__**'**__**ont dit que tu as passé pourtant le premier mois à tout faire pour devenir amie avec elle**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je suis une idiote et puis elle m**__**'**__**a toujours fasciné**__**.**_

_**Harper**____**: (Grogne) Plus jamais je ne boirais une goutte d**__**'alcool.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Tend le tube d**__**'**__**aspirine) Bon retour chez les vivants.**_

_**Harper**____**: (Grogne de douleur) Trop fort...**_

_Je rigole __et leur donne une bière, elle me regarde avec interrogation et je souris._

_**Lexa**____**: Il faut soigner le mal par le mal, vous ne pourrez rien avaler avec pareil gueule de bois. **_

_**Luna **__**: Technique de Barmaid**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) J**__**'**__**ai appris une chose ou deux en travaillant ici.**_

_**Harper**____**: (Attrape sa bière) Puisqu**__**'**__**il le faut...**_

_Roan passe la t__ête et je lui tends un café, il regarde les filles en souriant et je lui frappe l'épaule. Je les laisse et vais voir comment Clarke va. Grosse erreur car quand je rentre elle est sous la douche, ma douche et je tourne les yeux pour ne pas profiter de la vue. _

_**Lexa**____**: Tu es toujours en vie apparemment**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pas vraiment, dé**__**sol**__**é **__**d'**__**avoir envahit ta chambre.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Les serviettes sont sur l'é**__**tag**__**ère du haut, un bon petit déjeuner t**__**'**__**attend, les filles sont debout aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Merci Alex.**_

_Je frissonne à mon nom, donc elle se souvient de __ç__a __? Finalement,__ j'__attrape ma tenue de sport et file courir, la revoir réveille bien trop de choses en moi. Quand je reviens une heure plus tard, elles sont apparemment sur le dé__part._

_**Luna **__**: Merci pour l**__**'**__**accueil, j**__**'esp**__**ère qu**__**'**__**on se reverra**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'esp**__**ère aussi, salut Lincoln pour moi.**_

_**Luna **__**: Promis.**_

_**Harper**____**: (Me tape dans la main) Pas de bêtise Wood, on reste en contact.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Promis, embrasse ton mari et ton fils pour moi.**_

_**Harper**____**: On t**__**'**__**attend pour ses un an, tu as promis**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je viendrai.**_

_Elles grimpent dans le taxi et je me retrouve seule devant Clarke, elle me tend une carte que je prends du boutes des doigts._

_**Clarke **__**: Comme **__**ç**__**a si tu veux des nouvelles de moi, tu n**__**'**__**aura plus besoin de demander à Raven ou aux autres.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Dé**__**sol**__**é, je voulais juste m**__**'**__**assurer que tout aille bien dans ta vie.**_

_**Clarke : Je te dis **__**à dans un mois**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Pardon ?**_

_**Clarke : L'**__**anniversaire de Jordan, tu viens de dire que tu seras là**__**, c'**__**est mon filleul.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ha oui, tu te maries**__** quand ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu veux venir**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Non je...**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Me prend dans c**__**'**__**est bras) Au revoir Alex, pends soin de toi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Serre mes bras autour de sa taille) Je pré**__**f**__**ère Lexa, Alex n**__**'**__**existe plus depuis longtemps.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Elle existe pour moi, elle existera toujours pour moi.**_

_J'__ai regardé le taxi s__'__enfoncer dans la rue un moment et je suis rentrée chez moi, je suis débile vraiment, mais ..._

_**Roan **__**: Ok, toi et moi on va parler, assis.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Roan, c**__**'**__**est impossible.**_

_**Roan **__**: Pourquoi**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: On est toutes les deux en couple je te signale et on a un passé compliqué**__**.**_

_**Roan : Je t'**__**en pris tu n**__**'**__**aimes pas Costia, tu le sais trè**__**s bien.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Je t**__**iens à elle, l**__**'**__**amour,**____**c**__**'**__**est compliquée depuis...**_

_**Roan : Kate n'**__**aurait pas voulu que tu perdes espoir Alex et tu le sais.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je ne briserais pas son couple, peut-être dans une autre vie,**__** ç**__**a aurait était possible, mais pour cette vie là, je me contenterai**__** d**__**'être son amie.**_

_**Roan **__**: Je te souhaite bonne chance pour **__**ç**__**a, je vais me laver.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Trois jours que j'étais revenu, trois jours que je ne pensais qu__'__à Lexa. Je regarde Melissa et je souffle, je suis la pire fiancée du monde. Je sais que j__'__ai choisis la facilité avec Melissa, elle est gentille et il est facile d'être avec elle. Elle est patiente avec Madi, mes parents l__'__adore, je devrais nager dans le bonheur à une semaine de mon mariage._

_**Melissa : Tu n'**__**as pas écouté un mot de ce que j**__**'**__**ai dit, qu**__**'est**__**-ce qui t**__**'arrive ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensé**__**es.**_

_**Melissa : J'**__**ai vu mais tu n**__**'**__**as pas répondu à **__**ma question ?**_

_**Clarke : Mel**__**,**__** je...**_

_**Melissa : **__**Oh**__** non, **__**ç**__**a commence mal là**__**.**_

_**Clarke : J'**__**ai conscience que j**__**'**__**ai mal agis, je me suis mise avec toi, sachant pertinemment que mon cœur était pris. Seulement je pensais ne jamais revoir cette personne. Pourtant je l**__**'ai d**__**é**__**test**__**é, avant d**__**'**__**apprendre à la connaitre et...**_

_**Melissa **__**: Et de tomber amoureuse d**__**'**__**elle, alors je n'é**__**tais qu**__**'**__**un simple pansement**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, tu m'**__**as fait comprendre que je pouvais encore aimer quelqu**__**'un apr**__**ès Nylah et pour **__**ç**__**a je ne te remercierai jamais assez.**_

_**Melissa **__**: Mais tu ne veux plus te marier ou être avec moi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ne sais même pas si c**__**'**__**est possible avec elle, mais je voudrais essayer. Tu as é**__**tais g**__**éniale avec moi, compréhensive et patiente. Je comprends si tu me dé**__**teste**__**s, mais je te respecte assez pour te dire les choses avant le point de non retour.**_

_**Melissa **__**: Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour**__** dig**__**érer tout **__**ç**__**a, j'**__**ai toujours cru que tu étais sur la réserve à cause de ta femme disparue. Je n**__**'**__**aurais jamais cru qu**__**'**__**il y avait quelqu**__**'**__**un d**__**'**__**autre. J**__**'esp**__**ère qu**__**'**__**avec Madi vous serez heureuse avec elle, je vais prendre mes affaires.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée**__**, j'**__**aurais dû être honnê**__**te d**__**ès le départ avec toi.**_

_**Melissa **__**: Tu aurais dû**__**, j'**__**y ai vraiment cru et **__**ç**__**a fait mal Clarke. Mais je te connais, tu n**__**'**__**avais sans doute pas conscience de tout **__**ç**__**a, j'ai **__**é**__**vit**__**é **__**l'**__**humiliation de me retrouver seule devant le prêtre, c**__**'**__**est dé**__**j**__**à ç**__**a.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je n**__**'**__**aurais jamais fait **__**ç**__**a, je tiens à **__**toi.**_

_**Melissa **__**: (Sourire triste) J**__**'y vais**__**, embrasse ton petit monstre pour moi.**_

_Je la regarde partir et souffle de lassitude, je n__'__aurais jamais du laisser les choses aller si loin. J__'ai __é__t__é vraiment nulle avec elle. Voyant l__'__heure, je prends mes affaires et me dirige chez les Murphy pour notre soirée jeux, __ç__a va surement me faire du bien de voir toute____la bande._

_**John**____**: Salut, il manque les Green et on est au complet.**_

_**Emori**____**: Tu veux boire quoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Une bière stp, alors quel jeu ce soir**__** ?**_

_**John**____**: Je laisse Bellamy se battre avec Raven pour **__**ça, o**__**ù est Melissa ?**_

_**Clarke : C'est fini, je n'**__**ai pas franchement envie d**__**'**__**en parler, c'était assez...bref, je rejoins les autres.**_

_**Emori**____**: On est dé**__**sol**__**és, on va te changer les idées, installe-toi.**_

_Je rejoins le salon où je trouve Raven sur le dos de Bellamy, elle essai visiblement de lui voler la commande sous les rires d__'__Echo et Anya. Lincoln joue tranquillement avec Luna et je souris, ils sont barges mais qu__'est__-ce que je les aime ces idiots._

_**Nathan**__** : Haaaa te voila, d**__**épartage ces fous qu**__**'**__**on puisse jouer.**_

_**Jackson**____**: Ils se battent depuis un quart d**__**'**__**heure.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Le gagnant de la prochaine course Mario Kart décide du jeu, **__**ç**__**a vous dit**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Ok Blake en place, je vais te faire manger la barrière, prépare-**__**toi.**_

_**Anya **__**: Mon Dieu**__**,**__** j'ai **__**épousé une gamine, o**__**ù **__**est Mel**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : C'est fi...**_

_**(T**__**é**__**l**__**é**__**phone)**_

_**Clarke **__**: Agent Griffin j'écoute.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Sors tout de suite de là **__**o**__**ù**__** tu es**__**…**__**Ontari**__**, la fille de Nia, vous a retrouvé **__**et sa sp**__**é**__**cialit**__**é **__**c**__**'**__**es**__**t les bombes, sort maintenant...**_

_**Clarke **__**: DEHORS...**_

_Personne ne cherche à comprendre et sors de la maison en quatrième vitesse, deux minutes plus tard __ç__a explose et on se regarde tous en frissonnant._

_**Lexa**__** : CLARKE ! R**__**éponds moi, **__**ç**__**a va, des blessé**__**s ? CLARKE !**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais bien...Comment tu as su**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ma maison a**__** explos**__**é, Roan est à **__**l'hô**__**pital mais j**__**'ai r**__**éussi à le sortir et j'ai tiré sur un gars, c**__**'**__**est lui qui m'a dit que vous étiez les prochains.**_

_**Clarke : Lincoln pr**__**évient**__** Monty, j'appelle maman. Lexa**__**,**__** tu es o**__**ù ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Avec Roan, il... (Larmes) y a peu de chance qu**__**'il s'en sorte.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bordel, je mets à **__**l'**__**abri Madi et mes parents et j**__**'**__**arrive, ne bouge pas.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**'**__**accord, je t**__**'**__**attends, sois prudente, elle est encore plus cinglée que sa mè**__**re.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Toi aussi, ne quitte pas l**__**'hô**__**pital.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**'accord.**_

_Je raccroche et je remarque que Raven pleure dans les bras d__'__Anya, je me tourne vers Echo qui semble aussi assez secoué__e._

_**Lincoln **__**: (Colère) Monty et Harper sont mort, Jordan est chez la nourrice. **_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Leur voiture a **__**explos**__**é, ils n**__**'**__**avaient aucune chance, i**__**l**__**s venaient juste de dé**__**poser Jordan, **__**à deux minutes près il mourrait aussi.**_

_**Lincoln : L'**__**appartement des filles a**__** explos**__**é aussi, ma voiture était pieger. Les démineurs vérifient nos véhicules retsants et les maisons.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Maman, Marcus, Madi et les gar**__**ç**__**ons ?**_

_**Luna **__**: Ils sont au F.B.I, je vais les rejoindre, vous allez tuer cette salope et ramener Lexa.**_

_**Nathan**____**: On fait quoi pour Jordan**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Echo va avec Luna et Jackson le ré**__**cup**__**érer stp, nous on part en chasse.**_

_**Raven**____**: (Essuie ses larmes) On fait quoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: On appuie là **__**o**__**ù**__** ç**__**a fait mal, Nia aime sa fille...**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Je regardais mon frère avec Costia, elle a é__t__é__ d'__un soutien sans faille depuis le début. Elle n__'__a pas posé de question, rien et pour __ç__a je l'__en remercie grandement._

_**Sinclair**____**: Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Sinclair. Votre frère va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos mais il va s**__**'**__**en sortir, cependant de long mois d**__**'hô**__**pital vont être nécessaire.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mais il va aller mieux**__** ?**_

_**Sinclair**____**: Oui, pour le moment il est aux soins intensifs donc vous...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bonjour Docteur, je suis l**__**'**__**agent Griffin, vous êtes réquisitionné ainsi que votre équipe sur le champ. Ces agents vont vous escorter chez vous, prenez vos affaires, votre femme est prévenue. Vous en serez plus une fois en sé**__**curit**__**é ainsi que votre patient, dé**__**sol**__**é je sais que c**__**'**__**est soudain mais c**__**'**__**est une question de sé**__**curit**__**é**__** national.**_

_**Sinclair**____**: Je comprends, je vous suis Agent**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Reyes, salut Lex.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Vous avez fait vite**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : L'avion **__**ç**__**a aide, vous devez ê**__**tre Costia, d**__**é**__**sol**__**ée pour mon état de l**__**'**__**autre soir. Vous devez venir avec nous aussi, L**__**'**__**agent Murphy va vous escorter jusqu'à chez vous. Lexa vous expliquera la situation, une fois en sé**__**curit**__**é**__**.**_

_**Costia : J'**__**aimerais rester avec Lexa,**__** svp.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Et bé**__**b**__**é**__**, va**__**s avec Emory, elle te protégera et je te promets de tout t'expliquer.**_

_**Costia **__**: (Embrasse) Ok, je vous suis Agent Murphy.**_

_**Emory**____**: Bien, on se retrouve dans une heure, ne trainez pas et restez sur vos gardes.**_

_Je regarde le visage de mes amis et comprend qu__'__il y a un problème, tous semble avoir pleuré__. _

_**Anya **__**: Monty et Harper ne s**__**'**__**en sont pas sortit.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mon Dieu, je suis tellement dé**__**sol**__**ée, tout est de ma faute, c**__**'**__**est moi qui vous ai entrainé **__**la dedans.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: La famille Queen est sur la liste des F.B.I depuis bien longtemps Lexa, tu n**__**'a**__**s rien à te reprocher, ce sont les risque du mé**__**tier.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Jordan**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Il est en vie, l**__**'**__**homme que tu as**__** arr**__**ê**__**t**__**é**__**, où **__**il se trouve**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Dans la cave de mon bar, j**__**'ai v**__**é**__**rifi**__**é il n**__**'**__**y a aucune bombe, l**__**'**__**endroit est sû**__**r.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bien, on y va, je dois l**__**'**__**interroger, ne t**__**'**__**en fais pas on transfè**__**re Roan, Echo **__**se charge de la paperasse avec Jackson.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pourquoi maintenant**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : L'**__**appel de Nia a é**__**t**__**é rejeté**__**, sa m**__**è**__**re sera ex**__**é**__**cut**__**ée dans trois mois.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je vois, je reste avec toi,**__** n'est**__**-ce pas**__** ?**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Non avec Linc et moi, on va directement à **__**l'avion.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Non je reste avec Clarke, c**__**'**__**est la cible principale d**__**'**__**Ontari encore plus que moi.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est pour **__**ça que tu dois **__**être aussi loin de moi que possible Lexa et...**_

_Je lui attrape les mains et elle s__'arr__ête de parler, je la vois grommeler un truc incompréhensif et Anya se retient de rire comme les gar__çons._

_**Clarke **__**: D**__**'**__**accord, allons à ton bar, on a peu de temps, comment s'appelle le type**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pike, je le connais c**__**'**__**est une vraie ordure, mais il tient à sa vie donc il nous dira ce qu**__**'**__**on veut savoir**__**.**_

_**John**__** : **__**Oh il parlera, Clarke est en colère et vraiment ce n**__**'**__**est pas une chose qu**__**'**__**il a envie d**__**'affronter.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Je confirme, on y va.**_

_Je sens Clarke __a des années lumières et je tourne la tête vers Anya pour comprendre ce qu__'__il se passe__ ?_

**Anya ****: (Murmures) Monty et Harper sont les première personnes à être entrés dans l'équipe de Clarke. Ils étaient amis d****'****enfance, elle s****'****en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à les proté****ger.**

**Lexa****: Ce n****'****est pas sa faute.**

**Anya ****: Tu connais Clarke, elle se bl****â****me de n****'****avoir pas pensé à ****la possibilit****é des représailles de la famille au bout d****'un an.**

**Lexa****: Je m****'****en veux aussi, j****'****avais complètement oublié ****Ontari, elle s****évissait en Europe depuis de nombreuses années et s'était dé****tach****é de sa famille.**

**Anya ****: Ouai****s on sait, on a tous é****tudi****é le dossier Queen dans les moindres détails.**

**Clarke ****: On arrive...Bellamy surveille le pé****rim****ètre avec John stp.**

**Bellamy : Ok.**

_Quand on rentre dans la cave je reste en retrait et Lincoln réveille Pike en lui jetant un grand seau d__'__eau glac__é à __la t__ête. Puis je vois Clarke vider les balles de son revolver sauf une, ohh je vois..._

_**Clarke **__**: (Pointe l**__**'**__**arme sur la tête de Pike) A chaque mauvaise réponse de votre part je tire. O**__**ù est Ontari, qu'a**__**-**__**t**__**-**__**elle pr**__**évu de faire et qui sont vos complices**__** ?**_

_**Pike**____**: (Crache aux pieds de Clarke) Allez vous faire foutre, vous êtes des Agents fé**__**d**__**éraux, vous ne...(Tir)**_

_**Clarke **__**: Il vous reste un chance sur six d**__**'**__**y passer et personne ici ne vous regrettera, je dois reposer ma question**__** ?**_

_Pike bl__êmit et moi j__'__admire Clarke, son arme ne tremble pas une seule seconde, bonjour le sang froid. _

_**Lincoln **__**: Nous faire perdre du temps vous emmènera plus vite à la mort vous savez. (Tir)**_

_**Pike**____**: Mais vous ê**__**tes folle ma parole.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Une chance sur cinq, ré**__**pondez**__**-moi o**__**ù est**__**-**__**elle ?**_

_**Pike**____**: Je suis sûr que votre arme est chargée à blanc, vous n'êtes pas une tueuse Agent Griffin.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Voix froide) Mais moi je le suis, et mon arme elle ne vous laissera aucune chance, alors répondez, maintenant.**_

_**Pike**____**: (Peur) Elle est partie à **__**Arkadia, elle **__**a dit que puisque sa mè**__**re **__**était condamnée, elle reprendrait les rennes des affaires familiales. Et que **__**ç**__**a commencerait par la mort de votre fille, de votre famille et de votre équipe. Elle va mettre Arkadia à feux et à sang pour vous entrainer dehors et vous tuer, c**__**'**__**est tout ce que je sais.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sort son arme) Qui est avec elle et o**__**ù **__**est sa planque**__** ?**_

_**Pike**____**: Sur les Docks, je ne sais pas qui est avec elle. Je le jure...**_

_Plusieurs tirs sifflent à ses oreilles et je regarde avec les yeux é__carquill__é__s Clarke, l'arme __était vraiment chargée__, bordel__ !_

_**Clarke **__**: Si vous avez menti, je vous jure que je vous le ferais amèrement regretté.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je regarde par le hublot et soupire, depuis quarante huit heures c__'__est un cauchemar. Je n__'__arrive pas à croire que Monty et Harper ne sont plus là, combien de personne je vais devoir perdre encore à cause de ces cinglées au juste__ ?_

_**Lincoln **__**: Et, arrête de faire une tête pareille. On aurait rien pu faire, moi aussi **__**ç**__**a me rend dingue d**__**'**__**avoir é**__**t**__**é pris par surprise ainsi, mais on a **__**un avantage.**_

_**Clarke : L**__**equel**__** ?**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Lexa la connait**__** bien, et...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non Linc, je ne la mettrai pas en danger.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Elle l**__**'**__**est dé**__**j**__**à et tu le sais. De plus, si tu la mets de c**__**ôt**__**é, elle va faire cavalier seule de nouveau et on sait tous les deux comment **__**ç**__**a va se finir cette fois-**__**ci.**_

_**Clarke : Je l'**__**attacherai s**__**'**__**il faut, mais une fois à la planque elle ne mettra pas un pied dehors. Je ne peux pas la perdre aussi, et c**__**'**__**est valable pour toi aussi.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Aucune chance que je reste en retrait, et Lexa dira pareil, alors fais toi une raison.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu as pens**__**é à Luna et aux gar**__**ç**__**ons ?**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Tu es**____**ma s**__**œur Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas, laisse tomber.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Souffle) Si tu meures Lincoln, je te tue.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: (Sourire) Moi aussi je t**__**'**__**aime.**_

_Je regarde Lexa qui parle avec Anya et tente de dormir un peu, __ç__a ne fait que commencer malheureusement. Trois jours plus tard, on regardait le cercueil de nos amis descendre sous terre. Je retenais mes larmes comme je pouvais. Plusieurs bombes ont explosé, la ville est en é__tat d'__alerte maximum. Par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, Echo a __r__éussi à __int__é__grer Lexa __à __mon __équipe et je la regardais tirer. Evidement, elle n__'__a pas manqué une seule cible, cela aide d'être tireuse d'élite parfois._

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke, tu ne tire**__**s pas**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Hummm non, je n**__**'**__**ai pas l**__**'**__**intention de me ridiculiser face à **__**toi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Tu as peur Agent Griffin, que la petite bleue que je suis te mette une raclé**__**e ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu es loin d'être une Bleue et tout le monde le sais ici.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Parle-moi, je sais que les temps sont durs dernièrement, mais j**__**'ai l'**__**impression de t**__**'**__**avoir retrouvé pour mieux te perdre. Je sais que tu te rappelles de moi, alors pourquoi agis-tu si froidement**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Parce que j**__**'**__**ai du mal à me concentrer quand tu es là Lexa et que j**__**'**__**ai besoin de mon cerveau en état de marche en ce moment.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Et si pour une fois, tu laissais ton cerveau au placard et que tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe vraiment**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ne veux pas te perdre.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pourquoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu sais pourquoi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Dis-moi pourquoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Je...**_

_**John**____**: Oups, dé**__**sol**__**é **__**je d**__**é**__**range ?**_

_**Clarke : (S**__**'écarte de Lexa) Non, du nouveau**__** ?**_

_**John**____**: Oui et **__**ç**__**a ne va pas te plaire, **__**ç**__**a passe sur toutes les chaines en boucle.**_

_**(Allume la t**__**é**__**l**__**é**__**)**_

_**Journaliste**____**: Les récents é**__**v**__**énements tragiques dans notre ville ont é**__**t**__**é revendiqués par l**__**'**__**organisation Azgeda. Ils disent qu**__**'**__**ils continueront leurs agissements sauf si l'équipe du F.B.I qui a**__** captur**__**é leur Leader se rendait**__**. S**__**'ils ne le font pas, dans 36 heures, une bombe explosera au hasard dans la ville, et encore une autre et ceux tant que justice ne sera pas rendu...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bordel mais quelle psychopathe.**_

_**John**____**: On fait quoi Boss**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: On réplique, on a plusieurs site où ils se cachent, on se prépare et on les arrê**__**te.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Et pour l**__**'ultimatum ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu sais trè**__**s bien qu**__**'elle n'arr**__**êtera jamais, même si on se rendait. On va tenter de trouver les bombes, espérons que pour une fois, on est de la chance. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous sera utile, alors tout le monde rejoint**____**la planque par leurs chemins attitrés, faites vérifier vos voitures avant de partir, on ne sait jamais.**_

_Je regardais Lexa et Lincoln, ils m__'__attendent et je sais qu__'__ils ne bougeront pas sans moi. Tê__te__s de mule, mais bon c__'__est sans doute pour __ç__a que je les aime aussi autant. Je repense à notre moment dans la salle des tirs, pas le meilleur pour se déclarer et puis elle a Costia et ce n__'__est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. _

_**Lincoln **__**: On est arrivées, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les filles.**_

_Je regarde ma fille dormir et lui embrasse le front tendrement, je ferme la porte doucement avant de me figer en sentant la lame de couteau dans mon dos. _

_**Costia **__**: Pas un mot, sinon ta fille sera la premiè**__**re **__**à mourir. On ne m**__**'**__**a pas autorisé à sortir depuis que je suis ici, mais je suis assez rapide pour te tuer, ainsi que ta m**__**ôme.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Que veux-tu, et si tu es avec Lexa depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne pas l**__**'**__**avoir tué au juste**__** ?**_

_**Costia : M**__**ême les tueuses à gages ont**__** un c**__**œur et je pensais vraiment pouvoir la garder à **__**l'abri.**_

_**Clarke : Tu l'**__**aimes**__** ?**_

_**Costia : C'**__**est si é**__**tonnant ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non, Lexa est merveilleuse, on ne peut que l**__**'aimer. Tu n'a**__**s aucune chance de t**__**'**__**en tirer, même si tu me tues et tu le sais, alors pourquoi agir maintenant**__** ?**_

_**Costia **__**: Lexa m**__**'**__**a quitté pour toi, je me fou d**__**'**__**Ontari et de ses plans tordus, elle était ma lumière et tu me l**__**'**__**as vol**__**é, alors tu vas mourir.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Laisse ma fille, stp, ce n**__**'**__**est qu**__**'**__**une enfant.**_

_**Costia **__**: Suis-moi en silence et personne d**__**'**__**autre ne mourra.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Lexa**____**: (Arme son pistolet) L**__**â**__**che ton arme Costia, tout de suite.**_

_**Costia **__**: Elle vient avec moi, regarde une nouvelle fois la femme que tu aimes mourir devant toi. Tu aurais dû me choisir, je t**__**'**__**aurais rendu heureuse.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Prend**__**s moi à sa place, tu me veux, je te suis, mais laisse la tranquille.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Maintenant**__** !**_

_**(Tirs multiples)**_

_Je vois Costia s__'__effondre et je rattrape Clarke qui grimace de douleur, je panique en voyant le sang et Raven lui saute dessus._

_**Raven**__** : Merde, la lame **__**a fait des dé**__**gâ**__**ts, a**__**mene**__**z Sinclair, tout de suite.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Clarke, regarde moi, ne t**__**'**__**avises pas de me l**__**âcher.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais bien, dé**__**sol**__**ée pour Costia.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Tu ne va**__**s pas bien, tu viens d'être poignardé parce que j**__**'**__**ai cru qu**__**'**__**on pouvait m**__**'aimer.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu es une idiote si tu crois que le problème vient de toi. Anya, Echo il faut transférer tout le monde, l**__**'**__**endroit est compromi.**_

_**Echo**____**: On s**__**'**__**en occupe, reste couché**__**e.**_

_**Sinclair**__** : J'**__**ai besoin de sang, la lame a fait des dé**__**gâ**__**ts mais n**__**'**__**a heureusement toucher aucun organe **__**vital.**_

_**Lexa**____**: En gros **__**ç**__**a veux dire quoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Ferme les yeux) Que tu vas**__** m'**__**avoir sur le dos encore un moment.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Tu m**__**'en vois ravi**__**e**__**.**_

_**Anya **__**: Quand vous aurez finis de roucouler toutes les deux, on pourra bouger**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Où on va ?**_

_**Abby **__**: Chez moi, je vais aider Sinclair, restez avec l'é**__**quipe.**_

_**Clarke : Maman, t**__**'**__**a**__**s vu elle est canon Lexa**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : (Rougis) Clarke...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Trop jolie belle, intelligente, dr**__**ô**__**le, courageuse et je lui ai même pas dis.**_

_**Abby **__**: Quoi donc ma puce**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Que je l**__**'**__**aimais, ç**__**a craint hein**__** ?**_

_**Abby **__**: Sinclair, tu y es all**__**é fort sur les anti-douleurs là**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire tendre) Je t**__**'**__**aime aussi Clarke, repose-**__**toi.**_

_Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et laisse Abby et Sinclair s__'__occuper de Clarke. Anya et Raven retiennent leur rire, évidemment on s__'__avoue nos sentiments au milieu des balles et du sang._

_**Anya **__**: Alors tu es trop jolie belle**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Et courageuse...**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Dr**__**ôle...**_

_**(Rires)**_

_**Lexa**__** : R**__**oh**__** taisez**__**-vous, ce n**__**'**__**est vraiment pas dr**__**ôle.**_

_**John**____**: Je trouve que si, quand Clarke va se réveiller, elle va virer aussi rouge qu**__**'**__**une tomate quand on va lui raconter ce qu**__**'**__**elle vient de dire.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire les choses comme tout le monde au juste**__** ?**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Vous êtes Clarke et Lexa, vous ne faites jamais rien comme tout le monde, allé on bouge.**_

_Dans le van je tiens Madi, pour une raison que j__'ignore__,__ elle m'__adore et n__'__a voulu que moi pour partir. Tous ces chamboulements doivent l__'__effrayer, surtout avec Clarke blessée__._

_**Madi**__** : Tu va**__**s épouser maman**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Tu veux que j'épouse ta maman**__** ?**_

_**Madi**____**: Oui, Melissa était pas pour maman, toi si.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Et comment tu sais **__**ç**__**a jeune fille**__** ?**_

_**Madi**____**: Parce que maman, quand elle te regarde elle sourit.**_

_**Raven**__** : La v**__**é**__**rit**__**é sort de la bouche des enfants, essaye de dormir ma puce.**_

_**Madi**____**: Marraine, elle va encore nous attaquer la méchante**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Non ma puce, je vous protégerai, je te le jure.**_

_**Madi**____**: Parrain me manque.**_

_**Raven**____**: Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi.**_

_Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour tout le monde, je voyais Clarke lutter contre le sommeil en regardant Madi._

_**Lexa**____**: Tu devrais dormir, tu ne guériras jamais sans **__**ç**__**a.**_

_**Clarke : C**__**'**__**es**__**t tes années de médecine qui te font dire **__**ç**__**a ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : C**__**'**__**es**__**t surtout mes années de flic et autres, on est à **__**l'abri ici.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu restes avec moi**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Tu sais, il va falloir parler de tes déclarations sous calmants.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Tu as peur que je ne le pense pas ou que je le pense**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: A toi de me le dire**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : J'**__**aurais dû**__** te le dire **__**il y a longtemps, je ne regrette pas de...**_

_Je l__'ai stopp__é __net__te dans sa tirade en l__'__embrassant tendrement et je souris en la sentant me répondre avec force. Je me faufile contre elle et on s__'endor__t__ l'__une contre l__'__autre. Et pour la première fois en quatre ans, pas un seul cauchemar ne m__'a d__é__rang__é__._

_**Bellamy **__**: Et la marmotte,**__** on **__**a du nouveau, tu viens**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**arrive, Clarke a besoin de repos, on la mettra au courant plus tard.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Ok, on a du boulot, il est temps de débusquer cette sale fouine.**_

_Les interventions se sont multipliées, sans succès pour le moment et on regardait tous avec effarement un pont exploser. Des centaines de victimes sont à __d__éplorées, toute l'équipe était silencieuse._

_**Lexa**____**: Je vais faire l**__**'**__**app**__**â**__**t, Ontari va vouloir me tuer de ses mains, je la connais.**_

_**Clarke : Non. **_

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke, c'**__**est notre meilleur choix et tu le sais.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: On vous laisse discuter, pour ce que **__**ç**__**a vaut, ce plan est pourri mais on manque d**__**'**__**options et tu le sais. Lexa tu peux nous laisser deux minutes avant stp ?**_

_**Lexa : Bien sûr. (Sort de la pièce)**_

_Je colle mon oreille à la porte et ce que j'entends ne fais que renforcer ma decision..._

_**Clarke : Non Linc, je ne perdrais pas une nouvelle fois la femme que j'aime à cause d'unpsychopate. Si c'était Luna, qu'est ce que tu dirais ?**_

_**Lincoln : Luna n'est pas flic mais Fleuriste Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Je suis passé de... Je la hais, je veux quelle paie à je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle...c'est pathétique !**_

_**Lincoln : (Sourire) Tu est juste amoureuse, parle avec elle, c'est un bon plan, on sera tous là pour elle, tu le sais. (Sors de la pièce)**_

_**Lexa : Tu es prêt à faire ce qu'il faut ?**_

_**Lincoln : C'est le meilluire chose à faire etu le sais.**_

_Je vois Clarke faire les cents pas et ne voulant pas qu'elle ouvre à nouveau ses points je la stop dans mes bras._

_**Clarke : Tu va**__**s te faire tuer, il n**__**'**__**y a aucune chance que tu t**__**'**__**en tires si tu te livres à **__**cette folle.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Peut-être que c**__**'**__**est tout ce que je mé**__**rite apr**__**ès tout ce que j**__**'**__**ai fait Clarke.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu as pens**__**é à **__**Roan ? Ou l**__**'équipe, Madi**__** ? Moi ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est parce que je pense à vous, que justement c**__**'**__**est la meilleure option.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Alors je me livre avec toi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Non pas question, tu es dé**__**j**__**à blessée, pense à Madi, elle ne peut pas te perdre aussi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bon sang Alex je t**__**'**__**aime, pas question que tu serves d**__**'**__**app**__**â**__**ts.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Embrasse) Je t**__**'**__**aime aussi, je suis dé**__**sol**__**ée, je fais **__**ç**__**a pour te protéger. (Menotte au chauffage) Je serai toujours avec toi, ce soir tout s**__**'arr**__**ête, je te le jure.**_

_**POV Clarke :**_

_**Clarke **__**: LEXA**__** ! **_

_Je force comme une folle sur mes menottes, elle ne peut pas y aller seule, c__'__est du suicide._

_**Clarke **__**: RAVEN**____**! Viens tout de suite me libérer, je te jure que si tu n**__**'arrive**__**s pas dans les dix secondes jamais je ne te pardonnerai. LINCOLN**__** !**_

_Je tape sur le chauffage pour me décrocher, non, non, pas encore...ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça..._

_**Clarke **__**: ECHO**____**! Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire **__**ç**__**a, svp, je vous en supplie, ne la laisser pas faire **__**ç**__**a !**_

_Au bout de deux heures à hurler et essayer de me libé__rer__, je comprends que c__'__est vain et m'écroule contre le chauffage en pleurs__! Ils m__'__ont tous trahis, ma propre équipe, ma propre famille et maintenant je l__'__ai surement perdu. Une heure plus tard,__ c'est ma m__ère qui rentre, elle soigne mon poignet en silence, et refait mes points dans le dos vu qu__'__ils ont sauté__._

_**Abby **__**: Je n'étais pas d**__**'**__**accord avec ce plan, mais dans ton é**__**tat tu n'**__**aurais eu aucune chance et tu le sais.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Garde tes excuses.**_

_**Abby **__**: Tout le monde la protège, toute ton é**__**quipe.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ce n**__**'**__**est plus mon é**__**quipe.**_

_**Abby : Clarke stp.**_

_**Clarke : Où **__**est Madi**__** ?**_

_**Abby **__**: Avec Marcus et Luna, surveillé par Raven. Tous les autres sont sortis en même temps que Lexa.**_

_**Clarke **__**: D**__**'**__**accord, je vais dormir, merci pour les soins.**_

_Il est inutile de tenter de discuter avec moi pour le moment et elle le sait pertinemment donc elle sort de la piè__ce apr__è__s m'__avoir rapproché le lit et mit une couverture sur le dos. On m__'a ramen__é à manger le lendemain matin, toute mon équipe était là mais pas Lexa et j__'__attendais que quelqu__'__un ose prendre la parole en premier._

_**Anya **__**: Ontari est morte, les autres sont sous bonne garde aux bureaux.**_

_**Raven**____**: Lexa **__**a é**__**t**__**é touché à **__**l**__**'épaule mais elle va bien, elle devrait arriver d**__**'**__**ici peu.**_

_**John**____**: On a trouver toutes les preuves qu**__**'**__**on voulaist à leur QG, les arrestations se multiplient.**_

_**Emory**____**: Le plan des bombes posées par Ontari et ses sbires aussi.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: On a aussi fait le lien avec Costia, c'était une tueuse à gage assez ré**__**put**__**é du nom d**__**'**__**Ice. Mais elle n**__**'**__**a pas rempli sa mission, à la place elle a**__** d**__**é**__**cid**__**é**__** de prot**__**éger Lexa. Elle avait tué trois autres tueurs partis à **__**ses trousses.**_

_**Nathan**____**: Pour finir, notre mise sous protection n**__**'**__**est plus utile. Ils n**__**'**__**ont plus les moyens techniques et financiers de nous atteindre, vu que Raven a**__** gel**__**é tous leurs comptes.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Tu serais morte si tu te serais rendu Clarke, on a fait **__**ç**__**a pour te proté**__**ger.**_

_Je retire mon badge et mon arme et les pose devant mon frère en silence, plus personne me parle et ma mère ferme les yeux en grima__ç__ant. Je r__é__cup__è__re Madi, prend__s mes affaires et rentre chez moi. Trois jours plus tard j__'__y suis toujours et on sonne à ma porte avec force, mais je ne bouge pas du canapé__._

_**Madi**__** : Maman**__**,**__** c'**__**est Lexa**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Non.**_

_**Madi**____**: Comment tu sais**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je le sais, vas te coucher, je viens te lire une histoire dans deux minutes.**_

_**Madi**____**: Mais...**_

_**Clarke : Ob**__**éis stp**__** !**_

_J'__attends qu__'__elle monte dans sa chambre et ouvre à __Raven, Anya est l__é__g__èrement en retrait et je m__'__appuie sur la porte les bras croisé__s._

_**Raven**____**: Je ne m**__**'**__**excuserai pas de t**__**'**__**avoir sauvé **__**la vie.**_

_**Anya **__**: Rav, vraiment**__** ?**_

_**Raven**__** : Quoi, j'ai d**__**é**__**j**__**à perdu beaucoup trop d**__**'**__**amis, pas question de te perdre aussi. On était tous d**__**'**__**accord sur cela, lui laisser du temps ne changera rien.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Au cas où le message n'était pas assez clair, je ne veux voir personne.**_

_**Raven**____**: Clarke, stp, tu aurais fait pareil. Tu as fait pareil pour aller chercher Roan, on a compris pourquoi tu l**__**'**__**as fait. Ne peux-tu pas en faire autant pour nous**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu te moque**__**s de moi, tu oses**__** comparer ? Je n**__**'étais pas seule, et je ne parle pas d**__**'**__**Anya. Le reste de l'équipe était avec moi, je t**__**'en **__**ai parlé bordel. Jamais je ne vous aurais mis de c**__**ôt**__**é ainsi, jamais je ne vous aurais trahis. J'étais le chef de cette équipe, vous auriez du parler avec moi, me convaincre d**__**'**__**un autre plan ou n**__**'**__**importe quoi d**__**'**__**autre. Vous m**__**'**__**avez attachez à **__**un put**__**ain de chauffage durant des heures. Vous m**__**'**__**avez laissé hurler pour rien, vous avez mis la vie de Lexa en première ligne, sachant qu**__**'**__**il y avait peu de chance qu**__**'elle s'en r**__**échappe. Vous ne m**__**'**__**avez pas fait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision, comment je peux rester la chef si vous faite ce genre de choses au juste**____**? Sans la confiance de son équipe, sans le soutien de sa famille**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Tu venais d'être blessée et tu ne pensais qu'à **__**prot**__**é**__**ger Lexa.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Parce que j**__**'**__**ai cru ...pendant un instant j**__**'**__**ai cru avoir une seconde chance.**_

_**Raven**____**: Elle n**__**'**__**attend qu**__**'**__**un geste de toi Clarke, elle est toujours là**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Mais pas moi, je ne changerais pas d**__**'**__**avis, rentrer chez vous et cesser de venir sonner comme **__**ç**__**a, **__**ç**__**a inqui**__**è**__**te Madi.**_

_Je claque la porte et prépare nos valises, cette fois je ne reviendrai pas ici, jamais. Les jours ont dé__fil__é, puis les semaines, j'é__tais __à mon nouveau travail quand un coup de fil inattendu m__'__est parvenu._

_**Raider**____**: Bonjour Shérif Griffin, je suis l**__**'**__**avocat de Monsieur et Madame Green, un testament a é**__**t**__**é retrouvé**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro et comment m**__**'**__**avez-vous retrouv**__**é ?**_

_**Raider**__** : L'**__**agent Wood m**__**'**__**a donné **__**ce num**__**éro, pouvons-nous nous voir, c**__**'**__**est trè**__**s important.**_

_**Clarke : Où **__**et quand**__** ?**_

_**Raider**____**: Demain vers 11h, je suis descendu à **__**l'hôtel Richmond.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je serais là. (Raccroche)**_

**POV Lexa : **

_**Raider**__** : Tu vois**__**,**__** ç**__**a c**__**'**__**est bien pass**__**é ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Tu te rend**__**s compte que je n**__**'ai rien **__**à faire ici, si elle me voit,**__** elle va disjoncter.**_

_**Roan **__**: Ne sois pas bê**__**te, il n'**__**y a que toi qui puisses la ramener à la raison. Toute son équipe et même son frè**__**re n'on**__**t pas réussi à la retrouver, toi si.**_

_**Lexa**__** : C**__**'était pour m**__**'**__**assurer qu**__**'**__**elles aillent bien, pas pour envahir de nouveau leur**__** vie. J'**__**ai perdu ce droit en**__** l'**__**abandonnant ce jour-**__**l**__**à, accrochée à ce foutu chauffage.**_

_**Raider**____**: Tu te mens **__**à **__**toi-m**__**ê**__**me Lexa, si tu reste**__**s au F.B.I c**__**'**__**est pour elle.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, j**__**'**__**ai retourné son équipe contre elle je te signale.**_

_**Roan **__**: Pour lui sauver la vie.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Elle ne le voit pas comme **__**ç**__**a et je la comprends.**_

_**Raider**____**: Monty et Harper lui ont confié la garde de leur fils, Echo ne peut plus repousser l'é**__**ch**__**éance et tu ne peux pas le garder avec toi plus longtemps sans son accord.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Souffle) C**__**'**__**est une mauvaise idée, elle ne va pas être contente de me voir, je le sais.**_

_**Raider**__** : On verra, va**__**s dormir, on a quand mê**__**me un sacr**__**é **__**d**__**écalage horaire ici.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Tu m**__**'étonnes, plus éloigné **__**d'**__**Arkadia et Polis tu ne peux pas.**_

_Je vérifie que Jordan dort toujours et souffle d'énervement, je n__'__aurais pas dû accepter de m__'__occuper de lui mais tous étaient trop tristes du départ de Clarke. Sans compter que le petit leur rappelle leurs amis disparus, je pensais vraiment que Clarke reviendrait au bout de quelques jours mais... Je peux comprendre son ressenti envers moi, je lui dis que je l__'__aime et deux minutes aprè__s je l'__abandonne, pathétique vraiment. Ce sont les gazouillis de Jordan qui me réveille, il joue avec son doudou tranquillement et mon cœur se serre en pensant que c__'__est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois aujourd__'hui. _

_**Raider**____**: Tout va bien se passer, laisse-moi parler.**_

_A peine les portes de l__'__ascenseur s__'__ouvre que je la repère, je resserre ma prise autour de Jordan et on avance. Curieusement, elle ne semble pas étonnée de me voir et salut__ m__ême Roan chaleureusement. Je reste un peu bloquée et Jordan tend les bras vers elle, elle sourit et le prend contre elle, sans un regard vers moi._

_**Clarke **__**: Salut mon grand, tu as grandis dis donc.**_

_**Raider**____**: Comme je l**__**'ai dis, c'**__**est un sujet urgent qui nous a**__**m**__**è**__**ne.**_

_**Clarke : J'**__**abandonne mes droits sur Jordan au profil de Melle Wood, les papiers sont devant vous. Autres choses**__** ?**_

_**Raider**____**: Et bien ils avaient de l**__**'**__**argent de coté pour lui...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Leur patrimoine revient au tuteur de Jordan, j**__**'ai sign**__**é ses papiers aussi.**_

_**Roan **__**: Comment tu as su**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : J'ai **__**é**__**t**__**é agent du F.B.I plus de dix ans, ici c**__**'**__**est une petit ville, tranquille. Votre arrivé**__**e n'**__**est pas passée**__** inaper**__**ç**__**u**__**e**__**, on m'a pr**__**évenu. Je suis dé**__**j**__**à **__**d**__**ébordé avec Madi, Lexa est parfaite pour Jordan et le lien est dé**__**j**__**à établit. Monty et Harper serait du même avis que moi, donc je ré**__**p**__**ète ma question, y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Roan, Raider, vous pouvez emmener Jordan joué. J**__**'**__**aimerais te parler Clarke,**__** stp.**_

_**Raider**____**: Très bien, on vous laisse.**_

_**Roan **__**: Je suis content de te revoir Clarke.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Moi aussi Roan, moi aussi.**_

_Ils s__'__en vont et je tente de savoir par o__ù __commencer, elle ne m__'__aide pas car elle ne dit pas un mot._

_**Lexa**____**: Tu es flippante quand tu es silencieuse.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'e**__**s**__**t**__**-ce que tu veux Lexa**____**? Tu as ce que tu voulais, alors quoi**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est toi que je suis venue chercher, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu**__**'**__**un c**__**'**__**est moi, pas ta famille ou**__** tes amis. J**__**'**__**ai convaincu tout le monde de ce plan.**_

_**Clarke : F**__**élicitations**__**, il **__**était trè**__**s bien ex**__**é**__**cut**__**é**__**.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Arr**__**ête de faire comme si rien ne te touchait**__**, **__**ç**__**a ne te ressemble pas du tout.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Parce que évidemment tu sais ce qui me ressemble**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Oui, et tu le sais trè**__**s bien.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu ne me connais pas Lexa, car sinon tu aurais su que jamais je ne te pardonnerais une telle chose. Ni à toi, ni aux autres, sans confiance il ne peut y avoir aucun fondement solide. Que ce soit dans une famille, entre amis ou en amour.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je veux élever Jordan, mais pas seule Clarke. Je veux le faire avec toi, je veux que toi et moi avec Madi, on lui offre une famille, une stabilité perdue bien trop jeune. Quand tu me pourchassais**__** j'**__**ai appris à te connaitre, durant ces quatre mois je suis même tombée amoureuse de toi. Perdre Kat m**__**'**__**a changé, perdre Aden a é**__**t**__**é pire que tout. Je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais laisser entrer qui que ce soit dans mon cœur, hormis mon frè**__**re. Et j'ai r**__**éussi cela durant trois ans, j**__**'ai r**__**éussi à **__**bannir l'**__**amour de ma vie. Je prenais **__**ç**__**a pour une faiblesse, tu m**__**'**__**as prouvé **__**que **__**ç**__**a pouvait être la plus grande de toutes les forces. Je reste ici, je ne rentrerai pas sans toi Clarke. Je t**__**'aime, je n'**__**aurais jamais dû partir la première fois, je ne referai pas cette erreur, tu vas**__** m'**__**avoir sur le dos longtemps. Garde tes papiers, j**__**'**__**ai assez d'économies pour m**__**'**__**occuper de Jordan durant ton travail, on fera une garde alternée ou comme tu veux, mais il a besoin de toi et moi aussi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Rentre chez toi Lexa.**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est toi mon chez moi, je sais que tu ressens pareil, tu es en colè**__**re, tu m'**__**en veux, mais je sais que tu m**__**'**__**aimes aussi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ce n**__**'**__**est pas suffisant...rentre**____**chez toi Alex.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je regardais Jordan vider un des tiroirs de mon meuble de salon avec fatalité, il va me falloir acheter de quoi sécuriser toute la maison à nouveau. Sans parler qu__'__il lui faut une chambre et...(Sonnette)_

_**Lincoln **__**: (Grand sourire) Salut petite sœur...on ne fait que passer, pousse-**__**toi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Quoi mais**__** ?**_

_Toute mon ancienne équipe rentre, plus Bellamy, Nathan et Jackson les bras chargés. Ils se dirigent droit vers la chambre vide, celle que je pensais__ attribuer __à Jordan et installe meuble et dé__coration._

_**Clarke **__**: Mais qu**__**'est**__**-ce que vous foutez là au juste**__** ?**_

_**John**____**: On est là pour que Jordan ne manque de rien, Lexa nous a**__** pr**__**évenu qu**__**'elle t'**__**avait retrouvé**__**.**_

_**Anya **__**: On sait que tu es toujours f**__**âch**__**ée**__** apr**__**ès nous, on veut juste que le petit soit le mieux possible, on a fait pareil chez Lexa.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Elle semblait aussi choqué que toi, c**__**'**__**est assez dr**__**ôle.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Il faut que je change de pays ou quoi**__** ?**_

_**Madi**____**: MARRAINE**__** !**_

_Raven réceptionne Madi dans ses bras en souriant et je souffle d'énervement, ils me gonflent. Je prends Jordan, lui enfile un manteau et laisse les indésirables sur place en claquant la porte. Inutile d__'__essayer de décrocher Madi de Raven pour le moment de toute fa__ç__on._

_**Lexa**__** : **__**Ah trop tard, je te jure que je n**__**'**__**ai pas dit où tu te trouver. Ils ont dû me suivre, ce sont des Agents surentrainés je te rappelle, alors ne sois pas en colè**__**re apr**__**ès moi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Jordan **__**a besoin d**__**'**__**une chambre, si **__**ç**__**a leur donne bonne conscience de faire **__**ç**__**a...**_

_**Lexa**__** : (Grimace) Ok**__**, je sais que tu es blessée mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire une chose pareille.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu ne comprends décidemment rien, et je t**__**'**__**ai dis de rentrer chez toi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Et bien dans ce cas explique-moi, je suis chez moi, puisque tu es là**__**.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Mais quand allez vous comprendre que...**_

_Sentant ma col__ère monter je respire un grand coup et salut une passante, je suis le Shérif ici, je ne peux pas me permettre de hurler après mon ex dans la rue. _

_**Lexa**____**: Je viendrai chercher Jordan vendredi à **__**18h, **__**ç**__**a te va**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Ok.**_

_Elle doit avoir compris que j'é__tais fatigu__ée de tout __ç__a, car elle s'éloigne, elle a__ l'__air triste, je ne devrais pas m__'__en soucier pourtant je la retiens._

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais te rendre malheureuse Lexa, je suis trop en colère pour ré**__**fl**__**échir posément, c**__**'**__**est pour **__**ç**__**a que je suis partie**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais, j**__**'**__**attendrai, je t**__**'**__**attendrai...**_

_Si possible mon cœur se serre un peu plus et quand je rentre chez moi il ne reste plus que Lincoln qui semble préparer le repas tranquillement. _

_**Lincoln **__**: La chambre est finie, je te laisse la décorer. Madi est avec les filles, il faut qu**__**'**__**on parle et tu le sais.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Jordan **__**a besoin d'être changé**__** et lav**__**é**__**.**_

_**Lincoln : Ok, tu t'occupe**__**s du bain et moi de la couche, son biberon est prê**__**t.**_

_**Clarke : Ok.**_

_Je suis trop fatiguée pour batailler avec lui, ces derniè__re__s__ ann__ées ont é__t__é un combat sans fin et j__'__en ai juste assez. Seulement personne ne semble le comprendre apparemment. Après avoir donné le bain au petit, je file sous la douche et tente de chasser mes idées noires, avoir Jordan ici me fait penser à __Monty et Harper et mon c__œur se serre à nouveau._

_**Lincoln : Clarke, j'**__**ai fait ton plat pré**__**f**__**é**__**r**__**é, alors cesse de faire la tê**__**te et viens manger.**_

_**Clarke : (S'**__**assois sur un tabouret) Il va te falloir plus qu**__**'un plat de p**__**â**__**te**__**s à la bolognaise pour te rattraper Linc.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: On ne t'a pas trahi, on t'a mis en sé**__**curit**__**é, tu serais morte et tu le sais. Maman voulait qu**__**'**__**on essaye de te convaincre, mais on te conna**__**î**__**t, jamais tu n**__**'**__**aurais accepté de rester en retrait.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis ta sœur Linc, c**__**'**__**est de mon c**__**ôt**__**é que tu aurais dû être et non du sien.**_

_**Lincoln **__**: Je suis de ton c**__**ôt**__**é et tu le sais, je couvre tes arrières. Jamais je n**__**'**__**aurais laissé Lexa prendre autant de risque sans un plan solide. Tout est fini maintenant, donc soit tu peux rester f**__**âch**__**ée avec tout le monde, soit tu te relè**__**ve**__**s comme toujours et tu avances**__**.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est **__**ç**__**a que vous ne comprenez pas, je suis fatiguée de ma battre Linc. Et je n**__**'**__**aurais jamais cru devoir le faire avec toi, ou les autres. Rentre près de Luna et les enfants, j**__**'**__**ai besoin de temps.**_

_Sans un mot de plus, je monte me coucher et le lendemain,__ c'__est Madi qui me réveille en me sautant dessus. Après un bon petit déjeuner, je lève Jordan et le dépose à la nounou avec Madi. Lincoln est parti, comme les autres, je regarde mon rapport et dé__cide d__'all__er prendre l__'__air. Forcement je tombe sur Lexa, la malédiction des petites villes. Pourtant elle ne vient pas me saluer et je continue mon chemin, je ne sais pas si __ç__a me soulage ou si __ç__a me blesse encore plus son attitude._

_**Roan : Et Clarke, j'**__**ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d**__**'**__**un adjoint par une charmante veille dame.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Madame Rodriguez ou Madame Diaz**__** ?**_

_**Roan **__**: (Sourire) Secret défense, je postule pour le job.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Vraiment**____**? Tu veux être mon adjoint, tu sais que la plupart du temps, notre boulot c**__**'**__**est de ré**__**cup**__**érer le chien du garagiste ou chercher un chat perdu.**_

_**Roan **__**: Je suis donc tout à fait apte au poste, en plus j**__**'**__**ai fait trois ans comme flic avant de changer de branche, alors**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Ok **__**mais à une condition, tu ne me parles pas de Lexa ou des autres.**_

_**Roan : Ok**__**, deal Shé**__**rif.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Viens Lundi à 8h, on remplira les papiers et vu que tu connais la Maire et son adjointe, tu iras les déposer, je te souhaite bonne chance pour sortir de leurs griffes.**_

_**Roan **__**: Tu es cruelle.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je sais, à plus adjoint.**_

_**Roan : A plus Shérif.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Deux semaines et rien, on se voit juste pour Jordan. J__'__ai peut-être tord de rester ici, de toute évidence elle en a fini avec moi._

_**(T**__**é**__**l**__**é**__**phone)**_

_**Lexa**__** : Allo ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Lexa, il faut que tu rentres, Anya et Lincoln ont disparu. Ils étaient sur la piste d**__**'**__**un nouveau trafiquant, ils devaient nous contacter il y a trois jours.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Attends deux secondes, je croyais qu**__**'**__**on n**__**'**__**avait pas de nouvelle mission**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Clarke avait dé**__**j**__**à commencé à traquer ce groupe, tu peux lui demander ce qu**__**'**__**elle se rappelle du Groupe Mou**__**ntain ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**arrive au plus vite avec Clarke, la connaissant elle va vouloir venir.**_

_**Raven**____**: Je ne suis pas sû**__**r**__**e de **__**ç**__**a, mais essais**__**.**_

_Je raccroche et cours jusqu__'__au poste, j__'__ouvre la porte avec fracas et trouve Roan et Clarke en train de jouer aux flé__chettes._

_**Clarke : Qu'est**__**-ce qui se passe, un souci avec Jordan ou Madi**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Tu te souviens du groupe Mou**__**ntain, j'**__**ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur eux, Lincoln et Anya ont disparu.**_

_**Roan : Merde, vas-**__**y Clarke. Je m**__**'**__**occupe des petits et du poste, ton équipe a besoin de toi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Lexa r**__**éserve les billets d**__**'**__**avion ont part à Arkadia, si les Mountain sont derrière tout **__**ç**__**a, je sais qui aller voir.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ok.**_

_**Clarke : Roan je t'**__**apelle ce soir, merci.**_

_**Roan **__**: Faites attention à vous.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Toi aussi.**_

_Je faisais mon sac rapidement et tentais de me souvenir ce que je savais sur ce groupe, Nia travaillait avec eux pour la drogue. Si nos amis sont tombés entre leurs mains, ils ont peu de chance de survie, malgré la situation je suis ravie de travailler à nouveau avec Clarke. Dans l__'avion__, elle me parle de tout ce qu__'__elle sait et je rajoute une ou deux choses__ que j__'__ai apprises durant mes anné__es de traque._

_**Clarke : J'**__**ai failli les choper une fois quand je te traquais, Cage Wallace est malin mais son père est plus poser. **_

_**Lexa**____**: Le vieux Dante ne mettra pas en danger son organisation pour autant.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Non, mais il a une faiblesse à exploiter.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Laquelle**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu verras, Lincoln ne va jamais en immersion normalement**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Depuis ton départ on manque d**__**'**__**effectif, sans parler de l**__**'**__**absence de Monty et Harper qui n**__**'**__**a toujours pas é**__**t**__**é remplacé**__**. **_

_**Clarke **__**: Je vais contacter un indic en arrivant, on devrait en savoir plus rapidement.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Tu ne pourras pas travailler si tu ne reviens pas au F.B.I.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je ferai sans.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Clarke, non. Regarde o**__**ù cela m**__**'a men**__**é de faire cavalier seule, stp, laisse-nous t**__**'aider.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Souffle) Je parlerai au directeur, j**__**'int**__**égrerai l'équipe le temps de cette enquête, mais je ne dirige pas.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ok.**_

_**Clarke : Luna **__**a é**__**t**__**é**__** averti ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Oui, elle est chez tes parents avec les petits.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, c'**__**est ma faute, je n**__**'**__**aurais jamais dû partir ainsi.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Tu **__**étais blessée, on ne devait prendre aucune nouvelle affaire normalement.**_

_**Clarke **__**: On devrait essayer de dormir un peu, tant qu**__**'**__**on le peut.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ok, Clarke ?**_

_**Clarke : Quoi ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je suis contente de travailler avec toi à nouveau, même en de pareilles**__** circonstances.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire triste) Si Lincoln ou Anya meurent, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais je suis contente que tu sois près de moi aussi, même si je ne le montre pas.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je comprends.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu ne devrais pas, j**__**'**__**ai vraiment é**__**t**__**é nulle avec chacun d**__**'**__**entre vous.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Nous aussi, le principal c**__**'**__**est d**__**'**__**avancer.**_

_Elle se cale dans son siège et regarde le hublot, je pose ma main sur la sienne et souris en voyant qu__'__elle ne me rejette pas. Quelques heures plus tard, __on __est au bureau du F.B.I. On regarde tous Clarke parler avec le Directeur Jaha, __ç__a __a__ l'__air plut__ô__t tendu entre eux._

_**John**____**: Jaha **__**a é**__**t**__**é le mentor de Clarke, il lui en veut d'être partie**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Elle avait de bonnes raisons.**_

_**Emori**____**: Elle est tellement tê**__**tu**__**e aussi, mais je suis heureuse de la revoir dans ces bureaux.**_

_**Raven**____**: Elle revient**__**, silence.**_

_Vu la tête de Clarke elle est remontée, elle nous regarde un moment et soupire de lassitude et posant une main sur l'épaule d__'__un agent qui l__'accompagne._

_**Clarke **__**: Bellamy et Nathan ont demandé à être transfé**__**r**__**é dans notre équipe, ils arrivent. Lexa je te pré**__**sente Wells, il int**__**ègre notre équipe aussi. Wells voici Lexa Wood, recrue brillante comme tu le sais**__**.**_

_**Wels**____**: Oui, ravis de vous rencontrer Agent Wood.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Moi aussi, et pour toi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis de nouveau votre chef d'équipe, on a du travail. Réunion dans dix minutes, a**__**mene**__**z-moi tout ce que vous avez, je vais contacter mon indic. Wells tu viendras avec moi en soutien, au boulot.**_

_Wells en soutien, pas moi__ ?_

_**Raven**____**: Wells et Clarke sont amis depuis longtemps, ils ont fait leurs**__** classe**__**s ensemble.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ok.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Lexa, tu viendras aussi, on se bouge.**_

_Je souris rassurée et John me claque le dos en rigolant, Clarke me regarde avec interrogation et j__'__hausse les épaules. Je veux juste être près d__'__elle, maintenant allons retrouver nos amis._

**POV Clarke :**

_**Wells**__** : Tu m'**__**expliques**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Quoi ?**_

_**Wells**____**: Clarke, je te connais depuis quinze ans, je n**__**'**__**ai rien dit quand tu es partie du jour au lendemain. Mais je vois bien que tu es au plus mal, je ne parle pas de la disparition de Linc ou Anya, **__**ç**__**a vient de plus loin.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Peut-être que**__** j'**__**en ai juste marre de cette vie, tu y as pensé, combien de personnes avons nous perdu à cause d**__**'elle ?**_

_**Wells**____**: Un coup de mou,**__** ça n'**__**explique pas de partir du F.B.I.**_

_**Clarke : J'ai pass**__**é trois ans à pourchasser Lexa, au bout d**__**'**__**à peine un mois en sa présence j**__**'**__**ai compris à quel point je m'é**__**tais tromp**__**ée de cible. Je n**__**'**__**ai rien vu Wells, pas une fois je n**__**'**__**ai remis en cause sa culpabilité durant ma traque. Puis les choses se sont enchainé**__**es, je pens**__**ais oublier, Melissa... Elle ne méritait pas que je me serve d**__**'**__**elle comme **__**ç**__**a, pourtant je l**__**'**__**ai fait. Quand j**__**'**__**ai cru qu**__**'**__**enfin les choses rentraient dans l**__**'**__**ordre, Monty et Harper sont morts, car j**__**'ai relâch**__**é ma vigilance et je n**__**'**__**ai pas pris en compte la menace d**__**'**__**Ontari. Pour finir mon équipe m**__**'a carr**__**ément attaché à un chauffage pour ne pas que je me fasse tuer, car une nouvelle fois j'ai manqué de discernement. Ton pè**__**re n'**__**aurait pas dû me rendre ma place de chef, je ne prends que des mauvaises décisions en ce moment.**_

_**Wells**____**: Toutes les preuves incriminaient Lexa, tu venais de perdre Nyl et tu avais besoin d**__**'**__**un coupable pour avancer. Il était impossible de prévoir le retour d**__**'Ontari, elle **__**était complètement isolée de sa famille depuis de nombreuses années. Pour ce qui est de ton équipe, ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes mais le temps était compté et tu es une tête de lard. Ils n**__**'**__**ont jamais remis en doute ta capacité à diriger, pas une fois. Tu prends les bonnes décisions et tu es un excellent agent, sans doute la meilleure que je connaisse. Si autant de personnes tiennent à toi c**__**'**__**est pour une raison, tu inspires et tu pousses toujours les autres à **__**r**__**é**__**v**__**éler le meilleur d**__**'**__**eux mê**__**me. Ton **__**équipe a remporté de grandes victoires au fil des années, ta place est ici et tu le sais. Fuir ne ramènera pas nos disparus, tu m**__**'**__**as appris à continuer pour eux.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis fatigué**__**e de me battre Wells.**_

_**Wells**____**: Personne ne te demande de te battre seule...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Lexa arrive, pour le moment trouvons Linc et Anya avant qu**__**'**__**il ne soit trop tard.**_

_Je regarde Lexa dans le retro et soupire, je ne sais même pas par o__ù __commencer...Essayons dé__j__à de trouver mon indic, réunir mon équipe et on verra le reste plus tard._

_**Clarke **__**: Ok, Wells tu nous couvres**__** d'ici.**_

_**Wells**__** : Ok.**_

_**Lexa**__** : C'**__**est quoi cet endroit**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Un club de Street Fight, mon indic saura nous dire où sont nos hommes. Une seule règle dans le club Lexa, tu n**__**'**__**entres pas dans la cage, compris**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Oui.**_

_On rentre et je repère Gaia, elle me fait signe et j__'__accroche la main de Lexa pour la suivre tranquillement._

_**Gaia **__**: Belle prise Griff, qu**__**'est**__**-ce que je peux pour toi, je pensais que tu avais arrê**__**t**__**é ces conneries**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Pas touche Gaia, elle est à moi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, tu sais toujours tout.**_

_**Gaia **__**: Et je gagne quoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Un round contre qui tu veux.**_

_**Gaia **__**: Haaa tu sais me parler, ok je te dis où est ton frangin si tu fais un round.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Anya et Cage**__** ?**_

_**Gaia **__**: Trois rounds et un verre.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Deux rounds et un diner, à prendre ou à laisser.**_

_**Gaia **__**: Ok Griff, deal.**_

_Je me tourne vers Lexa qui semble vouloir étriper Gaia, je souris et passe ma main sur sa joue doucement._

_**Clarke **__**: Ne rentre pas dans cette cage Lexa, j**__**'ai ta promesse ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mais...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, ne rentre pas dans cette cage, quoi qu**__**'il se passe.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**'**__**accord, je ne bouge pas.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Bien, surveille Gaia qu**__**'**__**elle ne se fasse pas la belle.**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ok.**_

_J'enl__ève ma veste et mon arme et lui tends__, Gai__a rentre dans la cage et la foule hurle face à mon nom. Ravis de voir que ma réputation a survécu. Voyant une montagne de muscles s__'__avancer je soupire, __ç__a va faire mal s__'__il me touche. Un dernier regard à Lexa et le combat est lancé, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d__'__attaquer et lui saute sur le dos pour l'étouffer. Malgré qu__'__il se débat violement je tiens bon et il s'écroule au bout de deux minutes, encore une minute. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis au bar avec Gia, Lexa me tend une poche de glace._

_**Gaia **__**: Toujours aussi doué**__**e, tu es **__**é**__**nervante. Ton fr**__**ère est détenu dans un labo d**__**'**__**exp**__**érimentation de la Mountain industrie sur les docks. Anya y est aussi, la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles, ils étaient en vie.**_

_**Clarke : C**__**'était quand**__** ?**_

_**Gaia **__**: Ce matin, leur drogue transforme en monstre, ton frère pourrait ne pas être le mê**__**me.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Mon fère et l'homme le plus fort que je conaisse, il tiendra bon et Anya aussi.**_

_**Gaia **__**: Exactement, je te conseil de te dé**__**p**__**ê**__**cher. N'**__**oublie pas mon diner, tu es sûre que la petite est...**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Lexa, tu devrais te pré**__**senter **__**à notre amie.**_

_D'__un seul coup Lexa lui saisit la nuque et lui glisse à __l'__oreille son ancien nom, Gaia blê__mi__t et se recule en levant les mains._

_**Gaia **__**: Griff, tu**__** es encore plus cinglée que je ne le croyais, tu sais combien de personne elle a**__** tu**__**é**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Elle a**__** tu**__**é des enfoiré**__**s, **__**à plus Gaia, merci pour les infos.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Clarke : Lexa, arr**__**ête je vais bien, ce n**__**'**__**est qu**__**'**__**une arcade et une lèvre explosée, je survivrai. Gaia n'a mis que des faiblards**__** face **__**à moi, elle m**__**'aime bien.**_

_**Lexa**____**: D**__**'où **__**tu la connais**__** ?**_

_**Wells**__** : (Rire) Clarke **__**a sauvé**__** sa m**__**ère, depuis elle essaie de la mettre dans son lit.**_

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**ai cru comprendre, pourquoi moi je n**__**'ai pas**__** eu le droit d**__**'**__**aller dans la cage et toi oui**__** ?**_

_**Wells**__** : **__**Ah**__** ç**__**a, Clarke refuse qu**__**'**__**on se batte pour elle, tu apprendras à **__**t'**__**y faire.**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est fini oui, préviens ton pè**__**re. On **__**a besoin de tout le monde pour les sortir de là**__**.**_

_**Wells**____**: Ok, dors un peu, tu ne serviras à rien aussi fatigué**__**e.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Un point pour Wells.**_

_**Wells**__** : C'**__**est valable pour toi aussi Lexa, je te tiens au courant, allez vous reposer.**_

_Wells sor__t de la voiture et je regarde Clarke avec amusement, qui ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi._

_**Lexa**____**: Alors comme **__**ç**__**a je suis à **__**toi ?**_

_**Clarke : (Rougis) D**__**é**__**sol**__**ée, peut-être que tu aurais voulu un rencard avec Gaia**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Je **__**préfère les blondes aux yeux clairs. On devrait essayer de dormir, demain on ramènera Linc et Anya à la maison.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ouai**__**s et aprè**__**s ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Après on verra, mais tu devras parler à **__**tes amis.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je le ferai, mais pour le moment je n**__**'**__**ai plus très envie de parler.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Ah**__** non ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Un dernier verre Agent Wood**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Avec plaisir Agent Griffin.**_

_Quand je me réveille, je ne peux que m'émerveiller par ce que je voi__s. Clarke dor__t comme un bé__b__é, le drap à peine remonté sur elle, cette nuit fut tellement magique que j__'__ai eu peur un instant que tout ceci ne soit qu__'un __rêve. Est-ce qu__'elle m'__a pardonn__é __? Est-ce qu__'__elle va nous laisser une chance une fois tout __ç__a fini __? Va-t-elle revenir définitivement à __Arkadia ?_

_**Clarke **__**: Je suis presque sûre qu**__**'**__**il est bien trop t**__**ô**__**t pour que tu ré**__**fl**__**échisses ainsi Lexa.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Bonjour, dé**__**sol**__**ée**__** c'**__**est juste que...**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Embrasse) Je sais, on va ré**__**cup**__**érer mon frère et Anya et ensuite on parlera de nous deux.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Donc il y a un nous deux**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu veux discuter de **__**ç**__**a maintenant ou tu viens sous la douche avec moi**__** ?**_

_Je me lè__ve d'__un bond et elle rigole en me tirant par la main, je pourrais tuer pour l__'__entendre rire ainsi chaque jour. Je profite de ce moment lé__g__èrement crapuleux avec elle et une heure plus tard on s'équipe en silence. _

_**Jaha**____**: Dante est très influent, on a **__**int**__**é**__**r**__**ê**__**t **__**à trouver du solide.**_

_**Clarke **__**: On trouvera, ma source est sû**__**re.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Et les miennes**__** on**__**t**__** confirm**__**é pour la nouvelle drogue.**_

_**Wells**____**: On te fait un point dès qu**__**'**__**on sort, on conna**__**î**__**t notre job.**_

_**Jaha**____**: Ok, faites attention, ils ont une milice privée surentrainée**__**.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pas autant que moi.**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Vantarde.**_

_**Bellamy **__**: (Rire) Dans tes dents, tu vas avec les snipers**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Eh bien,**__** je pr**__**é**__**f**__**é**__**rerais...**_

_**Raven**____**: On couvre Clarke, tu seras plus efficace avec eux.**_

_**Nathan**____**: Tu pourras nous rejoindre aprè**__**s.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Mais je...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Lexa vient avec moi, Nathan tu vas avec les snipers, tu es presque aussi bon qu**__**'**__**elle et je préfère**__** l'**__**avoir à **__**proximit**__**é. John avec Bellamy et Emori tu passes par l**__**'arri**__**ère avec le S.W.A.**__**T. **__**.Wells, Raven vous êtes avec nous, on se bouge.**_

_Rassurée de rester prè__s de Clarke__, je finis de charger mon arme et Raven me frappe l'é__paule..._

_**Lexa**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**Raven**____**: Ne joue pas l**__**'**__**innocente, comment tu as gagné de nouveau sa confiance au juste, car j**__**'**__**aimerais bien en faire de mê**__**me.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je n**__**'**__**ai rien fait de spécial et pour tout avouer, je ne sais pas où on en est mais je suis contente de rester près d**__**'elle.**_

_**Raven**____**: Si ce monstre a touché à ma femme, je le découpe en morceau.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Tu es s**__**ûre de vouloir venir, avec ta jambe. Si on ré**__**cup**__**ère Anya pour te perdre, je ne sais pas si **__**ç**__**a vaut le coup Rav.**_

_**Raven**__** : Si c**__**'était Clarke, tu resterais en retrait**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Ok, mais tu reste**__**s avec nous, promis**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Ne t'**__**en fais pas Lexa, Raven sait que si elle fait un pas de travers je la renvoie dans le camion tactique.**_

_**Raven**____**: (Grimace) Merci de me le rappeler Blondie.**_

_**Clarke **__**: A ton service, j**__**'**__**ai le droit d'être f**__**âch**__**ée contre vous encore un moment, alors ne t**__**'**__**avise pas de mourir comme une idiote.**_

_Je retiens mon rire, Clarke a du mal à __d__évoiler ses sentiments, c__'__est sans doute sa meilleure fa__ç__on de lui dire qu__'elle l'__aime et Raven le sait pertinemment. Je regarde mon amie retenir ses larmes et on file, dans la voiture c__'__est silencieux, tout le monde s__'__attend au pire. J__'__ai une pensée pour Roan, j__'__ai cru le perdre aussi, je ne peux que comprendre l'é__tat d'__esprit de Clarke en ce moment._

_**Lexa**____**: On arrive, vu qu**__**'**__**il est 6h du matin, la majorité du personnel médical n**__**'**__**est pas là mais les gardes si, alors restez**__** vigilants. **_

_**Clarke : Grâce **__**à Raven,**__** on**__** a les plans détaillés, on va se séparer comme pré**__**vu u**__**ne fois rentrés**__**, branch**__**ez vos oreillettes et pas d**__**'imprudence.**_

_Une fois rentré__s__, on progresse doucement, on a neutralisé quelque gardes, je suis maintenant avec Clarke et Raven quand on se fige tous devant le spectacle qui__ s'offre __à nous._

_**Lexa**____**: Bordel de merde, mais qu**__**'est**__**-ce qui se passe**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : C'**__**est une cage de combat, cette enflure de Gaia est plus impliqué**__**e que pr**__**évu. Ils doivent tester leurs nouveaux soldats de cette fa**__**ç**__**on, j'esp**__**ère pour eux qu**__**'**__**Anya et Linc sont en vie.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Plus j__'__avance dans les couloirs et plus j__'appr__é__hend__e, on arrive devant un ensemble de cellules et on découvre Anya. Raven se précipite mais Lexa la retient,__ Anya semble drogu__ée et nous regarde méchamment, je m__'__accroupis devant mon amie et la regarde._

_**Clarke **__**: Anya, je sais que tu es là, quelque part, tu sais que ce n**__**'**__**est pas nous l**__**'ennemi.**_

_**Raven**__** : B**__**é**__**b**__**é regarde moi, on va te sortir de là, mais tu dois nous laisser t**__**'aider.**_

_**Anya **__**: (Grimace de douleur) Cage...**_

_**Clarke **__**: Je sais, on va t**__**'emmener **__**à **__**l'hô**__**pital.**_

_Je me relève mais elle me reteint fermement par le bras, Lexa et Raven vont pour intervenir mais je les arrê__te d'__un geste._

_**Anya **__**: Linc...sous-sol...dangereux...Cage...controle...sifflet...dangereux.**_

_**Raven**____**: (Larmes) Mon dieu mais qu**__**'est**__**-ce qu'**__**i**__**ls**__** t'on**__**t fait**__** ?**_

_**Anya **__**: Raven...tenir bon.**_

_Je la rattrape dans mes bras, elle est épuisée, je fais signe à Raven de rester avec elle et on descend au sous sol avec Lexa où Bellamy nous retrouve avec Wells. _

_**Wells**____**: Clarke on a trouvé**__** Linc mais...**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Inqui**__**è**__**te) Qu'est**__**-ce qui se passe, il est en vie**__** ?**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Ce n**__**'**__**est plus Linc, on vient de le voir arracher le bras d**__**'**__**un homme, sa force est ...Il ne nous à pas reconnu. On a**__** d**__**û**__** lui administr**__**er un puissant calmant.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre **__**ç**__**a Clark**__**e, mais il faut les maintenir en isolement et attachés si on veut éviter les incidents.**_

_**Clarke : (Col**__**è**__**re) O**__**ù sont Cage et Dante**__** ?**_

_**Bellamy **__**: Dante est mort, Cage est avec John prê**__**t **__**à être interroger.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Les scientifiques commencent à arriver, on fait quoi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Arr**__**ê**__**tez**__**-les jusqu**__**'**__**au dernier, Bellamy commence l**__**'**__**interrogatoire de Cage avec Wells, je dois aller quelque part.**_

_Je tourne les talons et fonce vers la sortie, Lexa me suit sans discuter et je souris, elle sait sans doute ce que je m__'appr__ê__te __à faire. Je grimpe dans la voiture avec elle, et Raven nous rattrape, je ne l__'arr__ête pas non plus, ils payeront jusqu__'__au dernier._

_**Lexa**__** : J'**__**appelle du renfort**__** ?**_

_**Raven**____**: D**__**é**__**j**__**à fait, ne t**__**'**__**avise pas de mettre un pied dans cette cage de malheur cette fois-**__**ci.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ce n**__**'**__**est pas mon intention, dites aux équipes de ne pas agir avant notre arrivée**__**, Gaia est **__**à moi.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Abby attend leur arrivée avec Sinclair, Nathan surveille tout **__**ç**__**a.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ils ont transformé mon frère en monstre, ils vont payer.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais, mais calme-**__**toi stp, je n'**__**ai pas envie d**__**'**__**autres drames alors que je viens à peine de te retrouver**__**.**_

_**Raven**____**: Guimauve.**_

_**Clarke : Laisse ma ch**__**érie tranquille, tu devrais aller à **__**l'hô**__**pital avec Anya.**_

_**Raven**____**: Non, je te couvre, on ne sait jamais avec Gaia.**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Sourire) Ché**__**rie ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Sourire) Quoi tu pré**__**f**__**è**__**re**__**s petite-**__**amie ?**_

_**Raven**____**: (Sourire) Attends que je raconte cette conversation à **__**l**__**'é**__**quipe.**_

_**Lexa**__** : M'en fou, ma ch**__**é**__**rie c'**__**est la**__** boss**__**e, elle a les moyens de te faire taire.**_

_**Clarke : (Rire) **__**Oh oui, on arrive. **_

_Je rentre dans le club et trouve Gaia devant un café, visiblement elle m__'__attendait depuis un moment._

_**Gaia : J'ai dis **__**à Cage qu**__**'**__**il avait fait une erreur à **__**s'**__**en prenant à**__** toi. J'**__**ai refusé de l**__**'**__**aider quand j**__**'ai su qu**__**i il avait capturé **__**et je t'**__**ai dis ce que je savais au moment même où**__** je l'ai su. J**__**'é**__**tais associ**__**ée avec lui mais ma dette envers toi est plus grande, je ne t**__**'**__**aurais pas trahis.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu sais ce qu**__**'**__**il a**__** utilis**__**é comme drogue**__** ?**_

_**Gaia **__**: Oui, je te donne le Docteur en charge du projet si j**__**'**__**ai ta parole que ma mère et moi on rejoint le programme de protection des témoins.**_

_**Raven**____**: Esp**__**è**__**ce de sale...**_

_**Gaia **__**: Cage voulait votre femme dans son lit, je l**__**'**__**ai convaincu de la drogué**__**e **__**à **__**la place Agent Reyes.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Cela n**__**'enl**__**ève en rien votre implication.**_

_**Gaia **__**: On fait tous des mauvais choix, vous êtes bien placer pour le savoir Heda.**_

_**Clarke : Tu t**__**émoignes, tu me donnes tous les noms et tu abandonnes tous tes trucs louches**__** et on **__**a**__** un accord.**_

_**Gaia **__**: Oui.**_

_Trois jours plus tard..._

_Je ber__ç__ais Jordan, il a du faire un cauchemar le pauvre. Tous ces dé__m__énagements ne sont vraiment pas bons pour lui. Lexa m__'__enlace par derri__ère et je laisse reposer mon corps contre le sien._

_**Lexa**____**: Tout va bien**__** ?**_

_**Clarke : Luna **__**a pleurer dans mes bras durant deux heures, c**__**'**__**est dure pour elle, comme pour ma mè**__**re.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Linc va s**__**'e**__**n sortir, Anya aussi, ils leur faut juste un peu de temps pour se retrouver.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Et maintenant**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas l**__**'**__**entendre bé**__**b**__**é, mais tu es faite pour le F.B.I. Tu es le cœur de notre équipe, sans toi **__**ç**__**a ne marche pas aussi bien. Quoi que tu dé**__**cide**__**s je te suivrai, mais je pense que notre place est à **__**Arkadia.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Ta vie à **__**Polis ?**_

_**Lexa**__** : Ma vie c'**__**est toi et les enfants.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Et Roan, on ne peut pas le laisser perdu au milieu de nulle part comme **__**ç**__**a.**_

_**Lexa**____**: Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à **__**Jaha, mon fr**__**ère est tout à fait qualifié pour nous rejoindre, de plus il nous manque un démineur depuis la disparition de Monty.**_

_**Clarke **__**: Tu sembles avoir pensé à **__**tout ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: Pas tout non, je ne sais toujours pas si tu veux de moi près de toi**__** ?**_

_**Clarke **__**: (Couche Jordan) Viens, je crois avoir la réponse à **__**ta question.**_

_Je la tire dehors, le ciel est rempli d'étoiles, après tout le moment parfait n__'__existe pas, il se cré__e._

_**Clarke : (M'**__**agenouille et sort une écrin) Je t**__**'ai d**__**é**__**test**__**é, pourchassé**__**, ador**__**é...mon cœur ne tremble que pour toi Lexa. Et je sais que c**__**'**__**est t**__**ô**__**t, mais nous avons perdu tellement de temps, je ne veux plus le faire. Epouse-moi, élevons Madi et Jordan ensemble et donnons leur la famille qu**__**'**__**ils méritent. Je t**__**'**__**aime, cette vie je veux la passer avec toi, tu en dis quoi**__** ?**_

_**Lexa**____**: (Larmes) Oui**__** !**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
